


No Golden Trio

by Between_lines



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Dark fluff, Delphi&Albus, Delphi&Albus&Scorpius, Delphi&Scorpius, Desperation, Duelling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship goals, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Albus Severus Potter, Quidditch, Return of Delphi, Scorpion King, Secrets, Self-Discovery, Slytherin Delphi, Veritaserum, seeker Scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_lines/pseuds/Between_lines
Summary: Do you sometimes ask yourself how it’d be like leading a totally different life? Do you believe in second chances? Can people truly change? Delphi is given a second chance in life. She’ll attempt Hogwarts to start all over. Albus and Scorpius are less than happy about the news. But sometimes things turn out completely different than expected.On top, Albus must deal with his feelings for Scorpius. He loves him but he fears that his love is one-sided. When Scorpius gets together with Rose, he finds himself in a dark place.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 27
Kudos: 63





	1. Bad News

Albus sat on the dark red carpet in his parent's Living Room with his legs crossed. The heavy History of Magic book from last year lay on his lap as alibi. He hadn’t turned the page within the last 20 minutes. It was simply too hot to study anyway. Instead he stared at their chimney with anticipation.

It was a hot late summer day and the smell of corn flowers filled the air. Hogwarts was about to start after the weekend. Summer holidays had been endless without Scorpius. His parents _(Albus was convinced mostly Harry)_ had forbid him to meet Scorpius because of his catastrophic O.W.L.s results. He was supposed to catch up on the stuff in _all_ classes he had failed. According to this, he was more than surprised when his parents announced that they invited the Malfoys for Barbecue. Though Albus got the impression both his parents were acting strange, he won’t question their decision. It was that small gleam of hope, that gave Albus the strength to survive the last weeks of Holidays without Scorpius. Now he was waiting for his best friend to step out of the green flames every second.

“As I know Draco, they’ll arrive exactly on time and I haven’t even finished the salat yet.” Ginny was stressed.

“I’m sure he does’t mind.” Harry was tensed as well.

Just as Ginny predicted the flames changed their usual colours prompt. Albus slammed his book close and jumped up. Ginny and Harry walked over to their son to welcome their guests as family.

Draco stepped out at first. Ginny directly went over and shook his hand. “Draco, good to see you. Come in.”

Scorpius appeared in the flames some moments later.

Albus grinned. Scorpius facial expression was serious, but as soon as he saw Albus, he mirrored his smile. They looked at each other for a heartbeat, unsure what to do. Albus was overwhelmed by excitement and fiercely hugged his best friend. _(The whole hugging topic became quit a thing between them. Until now, they avoided hugs in front of their parents. They hugged in the train on the way to Hogwarts, or shortly before leaving the train when they drove home. In school, they didn’t really think about it anymore. Of course, their classmates made stupid comments, especially James, but they tried their best to ignore them.)_ Anyway, now that Scorpius was here, he couldn’t hold back. He pulled him close and buried his face in his best friend’s shoulder. Albus had been desperate without him. Suddenly Scorpius pulled back. Albus looked up confused. Scorpius cheeks were flushed. He didn’t face him. He stared at something or rather someone behind him. Albus turned around to find his parents and Draco stare at them. Their facial expressions were pretty much the same: _light shock, distrust and most of all confusion._ He felt just as caught as Scorpius. Immediately he let go. Scorpius passed him and politely shook Ginny’s hand.

She cleared her throat. “Hello Scorpius, how have your Holidays been?”

“Great. Dad and I practised Quidditch almost every day. I really think Sixth Year will be my chance to make it into the team.”

Harry got a grip after the unexpected scene a minute ago. And normally, he barely notices anything. “Have you decided which position you’d like to volunteer for?”

Albus frowned. His dad seemed honestly interested, but well, it was Quidditch after all.

“Seeker.”

“Oh.” Harry said surprised with a tone of honest acknowledgement.

“What techniques have you been practicing with him Draco?” Soon the three adults were wrapped up in a hot discussion about Quidditch strategies, preparation and equipment.

Ginny let the two men out in the garden. Scorpius let himself fall behind and pulled Albus back on his arm.

“Ow, Scorp. What the fuck?”

“Albus, what is this all about?” Scorpius whispered. He was only an inch away from his face and dead serious. He stared at him with a piercing glance.

“What do you mean?”

“The whole Barbecue thing, what do they want to talk about tonight?”

Albus frowned and stared at him questioning.

Scorpius could read his mind as always. “They didn’t tell you anything, did they?!” Scorpius sighed and let himself fall on the couch. He rubbed his temples.

Albus slowly walked over and settled beside him. “You really scare me. What’s going on?”

“Where are your siblings?” Scorpius asked.

“At the Burrow. Why?”

“Don’t you think it’s weird that your parents send your siblings away, when we’re visiting you?”

“Well, I haven’t given it much thought.” Albus admitted. _But Scorpius was right._ Albus had been so focused on seeing Scorpius again that he faded out everything else.

“Would you please tell me what’s that supposed to mean? Seems like you have all the answers …”

“I don’t.” Scorpius responded at once. He was deep in his thoughts. “Dad just told me that your parents invited us to discuss an _important matter._ That’s all. He won’t tell me what this evening is about.”

“You don’t think they’ll separate us again? They can’t. I mean if…” Panic shot in Albus’ veins.

“Albus.” Scorpius put his hand on his arm. “Calm down. I don’t think it’s about us.”

Albus looked up in Scorpius’ bright blue eyes and swallowed. “You can’t know that for sure.”

“We haven’t seen us in weeks. IF this was about anything, we did… which we didn’t, they would have organised that fake Barbecue much earlier.”

The words calmed Albus. Scorpius was outstanding in analysing situations. “But what is it all about?”

Scorpius let go of Albus arm. “I dunno.” He looked down. “Probably nothing good. Dad wasn’t quiet himself lately.”

“Boys! Dinner is ready.” Ginny called form outside.

“What are we supposed to do?”

“Play their game, I guess.”

Albus pulled a face.

“Any better idea?”

Albus sighed and shook his head. “So, you honestly have been practicing _all summer?!_ You seriously wanna be part of the team?”

“Yes, Albus.” Scorpius determined. “And I know that you hate Quidditch, but…” he hesitated.

“…But what?”

“Can you please support me? Otherwise I won’t make it…”

“Oh…” Albus didn’t expect such a reaction. “…ehmm… yes, sure. I mean it’ll be different when you’re playing.” He said sheepish.

Scorpius smiled.

“Albus! Scorpius!” Ginny called out a second time.

“Coming mom!” Albus called back. Then he leaned back. “I really looked forward to tonight. I’ve missed you. Why can’t anything be easy for once. I’m so stupid. I should have known that something was up. My parents would have never invited you without a good reason.”

“Come on. Maybe it’s not going to be _that_ bad.” Scorpius got up and pulled Albus up as well.

Then Albus put an arm around him and lead him into the garden. As they stepped out, they once again got the attention of their parents. Slowly Scorpius lowered Albus’ arm. They felt like every single step was watched. But in defence of their parents, they never really saw them together before _(except for the time travel disaster in their fourth year)_.

Both boys sat down close beside each other although the table offered enough space for the whole Weasley Family. Ginny swung her wand and dinner appeared.

“Oh wow. That looks amazing!!” Scorpius said.

Soon Albus and Scorpius were back at their own selves. To both it felt like they weren’t apart at all. Scorpius telling his best friend all about his Holidays with excitement.

“Oh, Scorp. You really must try that!” Albus interrupted him and held up his fork. Scorpius took a bite and continued telling his stories.

Fortunately, they didn’t pay attention to their surroundings. Harry’s mouth slightly part as if he wanted to say anything, or he was simply shocked. Ginny interfered before he could say anything (stupid). She tapped on Harry’s back.

“More potatoes, love? No? What about you Draco? Potatoes?”

She also brought Draco to release his look from the boys.

“Draco?” She repeated more determined this time. He let his view shift over to her. She already shovelled three more potatoes on his plate.

After Dinner, Albus and Scorpius stood up and went back inside.

On their way, Harry stopped them: “Where do you think you’re going?”

“My room.” Albus said as a matter of course.

“Well, you know, we wanted to talk to you.” Harry quickly explained.

“Now?” Albus asked moody.

Harry looked up questioning at his wife. But Draco got up before she even got the chance to react.

“Let’s go inside. It’s not a topic that should be discussed in the garden.” He put an arm around both, Albus and Scorpius and let them in ant the kitchen table.

Inside the adults settled at the opposite side of Albus and Scorpius.

“Is that a questioning, dad?” Albus asked annoyed.

“Don’t be ridicules, Albus. Of course, not.” Harry paused and the whole atmosphere in the kitchen suddenly changed. It was ice cold. There was a tension which was almost visible.

“But the things we are going to talk about are _confidential._ And I need you both to promise me, not to talk to ANYONE about it. Did I make myself clear?” Harry was undoubtable 100% Head of Magical Law Enforcement.

Neither Albus nor Scorpius dared to move. “Yes.” “Yes.” Both agreed. Unconsciously, they searched each other’s closeness. They leaned closer towards each other and under the table they pressed their legs together.

“I’m sure you’ll have a lot of questions but let me explain first. I’ll answer every of your questions afterwards.”

Scorpius froze, expecting the worst.

“Since the Time-Travel-Incident we’ve investigate the background of Delphini Riddle. She’s been imprisoned in Azkaban ever since. The best Aurors, healer and well, other witches and wizards of all kinds of professions have questioned her and worked with her. Last month, she was sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban, …”

Albus felt relief stream through his body. He looked over at Scorpius. He, in opposite to himself, seemed as tensed as before.

Harry paused. He looked ten years older now. “…BUT the Magical Ethic Council interfered.”

For a blink of an eye, Draco’s usually unreadable expression changed to dismay. Ginny had folded her hands in front of her mouth and looked concerned.

“I want you to listen closely now.” Harry took a deep breath. “The public doesn’t know any of what I’m going to tell you now, and they _never_ will.”

Another pause followed.

“Delphi just turned 24. She never got the chance to attempt Hogwarts. She was an orphan and raised by the worst kind of Death Eaters you can imagine. They mistreated her. Much later she found out about her identity, and she was convinced, after all she had been through, that she had no choice but fulfil the Prophecy and bring her father back. In the end it turned out, she just wanted to meet him to not be alone anymore and at least have a family.”

Albus mouth fell open. “Are you defending her?”

“THIS is not my personal opinion. It’s the statement of the Magical Ethic Council. So, the big unanswered question is: Is Delphi evil, or did she do evil things, because she was raised to be that person? And most of all, is she able to change?”

“I can answer that for you: YES, SHE IS EVIL!” Albus stood up in rage. “She tortured Scorpius several times! She threatened to kill him, and she DID kill Craig. Have you forgotten that?”

“Albus calm down.” Harry tried to keep his own anger at bay. “Of course, _no one_ forgot about what happened. Craig was the first and only person she killed, and she honestly does regret it. I’m not supposed to tell you that, but we used Veritaserum to make sure she wasn’t lying.”

“Oh, and you seriously think she won’t find a way to dodge it?”

“Not even Voldemort was able to elude it. Anyway, there is something else.”

What now? Albus looked over to Scorpius who didn’t move an inch.

“Last week a concept for her social reintegration was presented.”

Draco made a snidely noise.

Harry shortly eyed him with a death glance. “This conversation is difficult enough even without your interruptions.”

“Harry!” Ginny brought him back in line.

Harry cleared his throat. “Well, to create a realistic surrounding for her rehabilitation she will attend Hogwarts.”

Albus felt all colour draining from his face. He wanted to shout at his father, but Harry held up a hand.

“Let me explain. In the first place, she’s there to learn the basics of the moral concept of our society. Of course, she won’t get a wand. She will attend other classes than you two. You won’t ever see her in class. She won’t abstract you from learning.”

 _Was that really his father’s biggest concern and best argument to calm them?_ Albus saw red.

“In which house was she sorted?” Albus felt his throat getting tighter. He knew the answer already.

The three exchanged nervous glanced.

“Slytherin.” Draco said emotionless.

“You can’t be serious. This is a bad joke!” Albus screamed. “I don’t know where I’m supposed to start with the list of _how_ wrong that is. We will see her EVERY DAY in our Common Room, in the Library and at meals. HOW won’t that abstract us from anything we’re doing?”

“We questioned the Sorting Hat, what it has been seeing.” Harry said exhausted as if he had that very same conversation a hundred times before. “You probably know that generations never found out what kind of magic the hat embodies. It’s as old as Hogwarts itself; maybe even older and we still couldn’t figure how it comes to its conclusions. Fact is, it barely makes wrong decisions and it said that there IS good in Delphi and there IS a wish inside her to be good.”

Albus was speechless and that rarely happened.

“Unfortunately, the judgement is not appealable. Our system goes to waste! But at least there are rules she must follow – many rules, otherwise she will lose all her privileges immediately and will return to Azkaban forever and that’s the inevitable that will happen. So, I still don’t understand why my son is confronted with such an unacceptable situation!” Draco addressed Harry annoyed.

“So, you don’t think people can change, dad?” Scorpius suddenly asked. It was that first time he said something since the beginning of the conversation.

Albus looked at him shocked.

“What?” Draco asked caught off guard.

“What if they are right. I mean, if all these people decide something momentous like that, there must be truth in it. And IF they are right, she does deserve a second chance, doesn’t she?!”

Draco looked at Scorpius stunned. “You have so much more of your mother in you, than I thought.” He was touched. “I just want to protect you and I want you to enjoy life and that things come easy for you, Scorpius.”

“I know, dad. I’ll do my best to handle it. I mean, we mustn’t talk to her at all and well, …we don’t have the option to not return, have we?!”

Albus stared at him unbelievingly. _That can’t be happening._ Albus didn’t know if he said it aloud, or if he just repeated that sentence in his head.

“One last thing, NO ONE in Hogwarts – not your siblings, not your cousins, not even the professors except Professor McGonagall will know who she really is. Her picture was never published. She’ll get a new identity. Whatever happens: Talk to Minerva and _no one_ else.”

“Wait! So, you simply inform us and that’s it? That’s our fate: Spend two years with Delphi and hoping she won’t kill us? Unnecessary to add, but I don’t want to see Delphi ever again! I already hate Hogwarts. I never thought it could get any worse.” Albus was desperate.

“Albus, this is nothing we wish for you, but there is no other way. Believe us, we’ve tried everything. Your father and Draco used all their influence to find another solution. But we and Minerva will always be there if you need us. And always remember, she can’t hurt you. Several precautions have been taken against her.” Ginny said resigned.

“Albus.” Scorpius said soft and pulled on his arm. “We’ll get through that together – as always.”

Albus looked at him. In that very moment, pictures floated Albus’ mind: Back then Delphi used Crucio on Scorpius. Awful screams cut through Albus’ memories – tears filled Albus eyes. He couldn’t fight it. “Scorp, if she hurts you again, I…” His voice cracked.

“She won’t.” Scorpius quickly said and rubbed Albus’ arm.

Harry took a deep breath. “Someone else a Fire Whiskey?” He said rather connected to the scene in front of him than to the whole Delphi story. “I definitely need one.” He nuzzled.

Draco raised his hand.


	2. The New Student

The night before Hogwarts was always torture for Albus, because he never wanted to go. But tonight, was even worse: Tomorrow he’d see Delphi again. Albus squeezed his eyes shut. He’d damned himself uncountable times for what had happened back then. He became friends with her. He never had any friends except Scorpius. During his Fourth Year he had been so sure Delphi and he had been sharing a close connection, but she only played her games. She betrayed him in the worst way and he almost lost Scorpius because of her. _He would never forgive her_! 

But then again, his thoughts shifted back to the time when they were kind of friends, or however you’d call it now: They shared the same kind of humour. She had been so nice. She taught him Expelliarmus, she was there when Harry forced him and Scorpius apart and she always found the right words to reach him in all their conversations and her letters. _And then that kiss…_ it had made Albus so unbelievingly happy. Even if he figured much later, that this wasn’t actually anything, he wanted from her, it made him realise he was worth to be liked. He never told anyone about it. Scorpius was the only one who knew, because he was there. He never explicitly mentioned it again. Scorpius only teased him once in a while about fancying older women. Albus would never comment. Right now, Albus hated himself for the urge to owl and talk to Delphi – well to the kind Delphi he got to know, who he wasn’t sure really ever existed. 

He couldn’t shut off the other topic, which was eating him up from inside either. It scratched inside him and sooner or later he was convinced, it would drive him insane. He denied it for too long, but since last year he couldn’t fight it anymore: _He was madly in love with Scorpius._ He loved him so much that it hurt, and it only took one fucking evening for their parents to become distrustful seeing them together. _How long would he be able to keep his secret from Scorp?_ Every single time he imagined them together he cursed himself for the bittersweet feeling. Afterwards pure emptiness was all that was left. It was hopeless; he would never love him back. He felt sick imagining he was the reason their friendship was destroyed. If he only could tell anyone. But there was no one he trusted. He was alone - worse than that he was lonely. 

They arrived much too late at Platform 9¾. They ran through the barrier and Ginny pulled Albus into a quick hug and kissed his head. Albus couldn’t hear what she told him. It was way too loud. 

“Go!” She shouted. 

It was almost 11 o’clock. Albus jumped into the train and the doors closed behind him. He didn’t look out of the window. While everyone was waving goodbye, Albus made his way to the last compartment, where Scorpius usually waited. He wondered if Delphi was on that train as well. He clenched his wand and walked faster. Relieved to finally reach the end of the train, he pushed the door to their compartment open. 

Scorpius startle. “Merlin! You almost gave me a heart attack.” 

Albus let go of his heavy trunk and it crashed on the ground. Then he walked over and almost knocked Scorpius out by hugging him. Scorpius didn’t say anything. He knew why Albus was upset. Albus closed his eyes and inhaled. This time Scorpius didn’t push him off. Albus was quiet aware that the hug lasted too long for a normal “back-to-school-hug”, especially because they had seen each other two days ago. But the situation made it reasonable. 

Albus sat down beside Scorpius. “Wanna jump off the Hogwarts Express?” 

“Naaaa… rumour is there is a crazy witch protecting the train and selling sweets.”

Both giggled. 

As usual Scorpius unpacked lots of sweets, because he really didn’t want to buy them from the Trolley Witch anymore. They talked about all kinds of things.

“Have you actually slept since the Barbecue? You look awful.” Scorpius noticed. 

“Not much.” Albus admitted. 

“It’s still two hours to Hogwarts. Take a nap.”

Albus nodded. _Probably not a bad idea_. 

Scorpius pushed the leftovers of their sweet massacre aside and put his arm up, signalizing Albus to lean in. Albus did without hesitation and rested his head on Scorpius’ shoulder. Scorpius continued reading; his book in one hand and Albus in his arm. Albus closed his eyes, feeling calm for the first time in weeks. 

“Albus.” Scorpius woke him with a quiet voice. “We’re almost there.”

Albus blinked several times and slowly sat up. 

Scorpius stretched his arm. “Owww… I can hardly feel my arm anymore.” He complained. 

“You could have woken me.” Albus blushed slightly. 

“No way… Not with what we’ve to face tonight.” He added serious. 

Both walked up the stairs to the Great Hall. They didn’t talk. They entered together with a bunch of other students from all houses and years. When they reached the Slytherin Table and it became less crowded. Albus stopped abruptly and immediately grabbed Scorpius wrist. Right in front of the teaches sat Delphi at their House Table. She didn’t much change. Her hair was still silver with blue tips. She was beautiful. She wore the black school cloak and a grey Pullover with a green silver tie. Scorpius directly spotted her as well. In that very moment, she turned her head as if she could sense they entered. She looked right into Albus’ eyes and then shortly over to Scorpius. She wasn’t smiling. She wasn’t looking evil either. Her view was empty as if she had lost her spirit. The spark in her eyes was gone. Though she focused them. 

Albus pulled Scorpius back and turned around; out of the Great Hall. There was complaining from other students they bumped into. Albus wasn’t listening to their abuses. 

“Albus, wait!” 

But Albus didn’t think of slowing down. He turned into a smaller Corridor, which led out to the Courtyard. He was in desperate need of fresh air. Out there he settled under a huge old tree on a cold stone bench. It was already dark, and the wind blew through his bones. The air felt like a thousand needles in his face. He panted. 

“Calm down.” Scorpius sat down beside him.

“She’s in there. She’s really there.”

“I know.”

“How can you stay so damn calm? She tortured you. She …” Albus was gasping for air. “She …” He wanted to continue but couldn’t. The words were stuck in his throat. His heart was beating heavy against his chest and there was a ringing in his ear. The Courtyard suddenly felt incredibly small.

“Albus, breathe!” Scorpius said alarmed. 

Albus wanted to tell him he was fine, but he wasn’t. Suddenly Scorpius took Albus’ hand and tangled their fingers. He rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand. 

“Everything is going to be fine.” 

It was just a phrase which mostly never meant anything but Albus believed him instantly. He looked up at Scorpius. His blue eyes faced him with concern. Blonde strains were wildly blown in his face. The touch of Scorpius’ hand was warm. Slowly the heavy weight left his shoulders and he consciously in- and exhaled several times.

“If we ignore her, she won’t talk to us. You know what your mom told us: She can’t reach us. We will concentrate on the good things.”

Albus had calmed at least a bit and enjoyed the feeling of them holding hands. He could get lost in it, but he slightly freaked out as well. He, too, now tangled their fingers and mirrored Scorpius’ movement. His heart still beat quick but now for another reason than panic. It was pure joy.

“What good things?” Albus frowned. 

“There’s less pressure because it’s neither O.W.L’s - nor N.E.W.T’s year, I’ll master to make it into the Quidditch Team,…” Scorpius listed all kinds of things to calm Albus. And it almost worked: “… I’ll ask out Rose and she’ll finally say yes.” 

Albus stomach dropped so low that he felt sick. 

“What?” Albus interrupted Scorpius. 

“Ehhwww…. Well I thought maybe if I’m playing Quidditch against her, she’ll maybe give me a chance.”

Albus stared at him blankly. All colour drained from his face. He pulled his hand out of Scorpius’ grip, knowing he must respond sometime, but there wasn’t a single thought left in his head. Just blackness.

“Albus, shall I bring you to the Hospital Wing?”

Albus quickly shook his head. “I’m just… Don’t worry. We should go back, otherwise we miss the ceremony.”

Scorpius hesitated, but got up. “All right.”

They entered the Great Hall a second time. This time Albus felt less scared. After what Scorpius had told him he didn’t much care about Delphi at the end of their table, anymore. _Scorpius was still in love with Rose._ It had been the first time he mentioned her in a long period of time. Albus felt unbelievingly stupid for hoping the two of them could be anything more than friends. He didn’t listen to Professor McGonagall’s speech and he didn’t eat much of the overwhelming dinner either. Now and then he looked over to Delphi, but she wasn’t paying attention at them. Albus wondered if he just imagined her staring at them. 

After a long day, they made their way down to the Dungeon. They entered the Common Room. The first night back in the castle was special. It was full of students, who were excitingly talking about their Holidays. Delphi wasn’t there yet. Albus headed straight to their dorm, but soon noticed that Scorpius hesitated. 

“What is it?” 

“I wanted to talk to Rowl about … you know … the Seeker position. He was chosen as captain this year and I thought it won’t be bad to get an insight in his plans.” 

“Oh. Ehmm sure.” Albus said disappointed. He wanted to enjoy the last silent minutes before their dorm mates came up. “Good luck.”

“Thanks!” Scorpius grinned nervously. 

Albus watched Scorpius joining the little group around Rowl. Just then he noticed that Delphi stood in the corner. _When did she enter?!_ A Seventh-Year-Slytherin-Prefect, Emily, stood beside her and explained the room division. Delphi eyed him while listening. Then she turned towards her guide again and soon she was wrapped up in a conversation with some other Slytherins and Emily’s friends. Emily was just as popular as Polly Chapman and Albus wondered if Delphi would become a popular student. 

He shook off his thoughts and quickly walked up towards his dorm. He let himself fall into the soft pillows and the clean sheets. He was exhausted but his heart was pounding so heavy that he thought his chest would explode. He closed his eyes. Soon he drifted off into a half-asleep, half-awake state of mind. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed as suddenly his curtains were pulled aside and Scorpius jumped on his bed as a matter of course. Albus propped himself up on his elbows.

“Have I woken you?”

Albus roll his head aside. “Guess.”

“You won’t believe what happened.” He didn’t let his best friend any time to guess. “Rowl invited me to an open Quidditch Practise next week. I’m not the only one who wants the Seeker Position – obviously, but I’ll get a chance!”

Albus let himself fall back. “That’s great, Scorp.” Albus sighed. “But have you seen _her_?”

“Yes, Albus, but …” Scorpius seemed annoyed and that barely happened at all. 

Albus wondered if he said something wrong. “What is it?”

He chose his words very carefully. “…let her presence not determine our life, ok?!” 

“Aren’t you scared what she’s planning?” 

“Yes, I’ve been thinking about it.” He paused lost in his thoughts. “But it would be wrong if we suspect anything all the time. I don’t want my last two years in Hogwarts to only exist of fear. Which reminds me… I’ve practised a protection spell.”

He took out his wand. “Protego Maxima.” 

A silver shower shortly illuminated Albus bed and curtains. 

Scorpius smiled satisfied. “You’re safe. Don’t worry too much, ok? I’ll look out for you.” He slipped to the edge of Albus’ bed and was about to leave. 

“Scorp!” Albus pulled on his sleeve. “Thanks. And… I know you’ll make it into the team. You deserve it. You’re awesome.” Desperately Albus wanted to add: _‘Please stay’_ but he didn’t dare. He was such a coward. 

Scorpius blushed slightly but smiled. “Ehhemmm… thanks…Good night.”

It was scary how soon the daily routines had their grip around them in school. It was the beginning of the year, so Albus at least tried to keep up with the new stuff. Scorpius helped him whenever he could. For Scorpius things were going well. He received brilliant test results in most classes; he even volunteered for extra work. On top, to everyone’s surprise, he did make it into the Quidditch team. He was Slytherin’s new promising Seeker. 

As Scorpius had predicted Delphi kept a well calculated distance to them. She stuck to her story whenever she talked to other students but kept it superficial. After a few weeks the popular students gave up on making her join their clique. If you’d ask their classmates about her, they’d say she was nice but nothing special. Some even described her as most boring person they ever met. Albus still didn’t buy her behaviour but didn’t discuss it with Scorpius neither. He was too involved into school life.

It was Halloween and Scorpius’ first match was soon approaching. It was Slytherin vs Ravenclaw. He convinced Albus to join the Pre-Match-Party. They never attended those parties before. 

As soon as they reached the Castle Grounds, Scorpius quickly went over to his teammates. Albus felt out of place. 

“I’ll get us something to drink.” Albus said but Scorpius wasn’t quiet listening. He was too excited.

Albus shuffled over to a table were a huge cauldron with Butter Beer was placed. He filled two cups. As he looked up, he saw that Rose went over to Scorpius. She handed him a cup Butter Beer and talked to him. They chuckled and she left as soon as she had been coming. Albus thought about leaving but instead he pulled himself together. He knew how important that day was for Scorpius. He won’t let him down. He took his own cup of Butter Beer and left the other one, which was supposed to be for his best friend, disregarded on the table. 

As he was about to leave, he suddenly noticed a flash of silver hair right beside him. 

“Aren’t you drinking that?” Delphi asked emotionless.

Albus was shocked. He looked around. _Did she mean HIM? Was she even allowed to talk to him_?

“Albus? Are you not drinking it?” 

It was surreal. As if this was a dream, or rather a nightmare.

She shook her head, obviously questioning herself, why she had addressed him, took the cup and left. 

Albus quickly went back to Scorpius and almost spilled all of his drink when he bumped into him.

“Scorp!” 

Scorpius turned around with a radiant smile. “You won’t believe who just came over. ROSE! Can you believe that? R-O-S-E!”

“Yes. No. What did she want?” He asked sceptically.

“She wished me luck for my first game.” He said happily. 

“Cool.” Albus pressed out. He shortly thought about telling him about meeting Delphi but decided that wasn’t the right moment.

_A bit later…_

It was pouring. Albus rain-shielding-spell leaked. Huge raindrops soaked his cloak. Shortly before the match, Albus waited for Scorpius outside the Changing Rooms, to wish him luck. Totally caught off guard, Scorpius flew around the corner of the Changing Room, already dressed in his brand new Quidditch uniform. He didn’t care if his uniform, or hair was soaked. Soon enough he’d have to fly through that storm anyway. Albus was pulled on his wrist under a stand. 

“Albus, I can’t do this! I’m totally freaking out!! Do something. Use your superpower and come up with any idea. I don’t want to go out there.” 

Seeing Scorpius in his new uniform made it hard for Albus to focus. Pictures floated his mind. Pictures he definitely didn’t need right now. _Think of anything else!!_ Albus repeated in his head.

“Scorp, calm down! During team practice you’ve been awesome! You practised all summer with your dad. You love Quidditch. You even convinced me to come and watch.” Albus knew perfectly what comforted his best friend. 

Scorpius looked scared to death. 

“Look, it’s almost time. You must go to the entrance of the pitch. It will be fun.” Albus walked a few steps but soon noticed that Scorpius was still rooted to the ground. He hurried back. The raindrops patter loudly on the wood stands, though the rain didn’t reach them.

“The team counts on you.” Albus tried but nothing seemed to work. 

“I’m pathetic.” Scorpius looked down and clenched his teeth. “I thought I could make it because the _other me_ in that other reality was such an outstanding Seeker. The _Scorpion King_ would have never hesitated.”

It caused Albus a huge effort, but he suddenly took his hand and looked him right in the eyes. 

“Theoretically you are him. You can be him. You can be who you want to be. Honestly Scorpius, I know you can do it. You are a born Seeker. But if you really want to run, I’m in. You’re right. I’ll come up with something. How about I duel you and break your leg or anything, ooorrr I could…”

Without warning Scorpius flew around his neck and pulled him into a wet hug. He was shaking. Albus almost couldn’t breathe. But he would have never complained about the lack of air. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He whispered and buried his face deeper into Albus’ shoulder. 

“Does that mean you want me to break your leg?!” 

Scorpius laughed. “No, I’ll go out and play.” He was still holding on to his best friend.

Albus smiled. He opened his eyes, still with Scorpius in his arm. He instantly froze. Delphi was standing much further away under the stand and watched them. Albus and her eyes met. She formed a kiss with her lips and Albus gasped. _What was the meaning of that? What were her intentions? What was she going to do now? She probably got it all wrong! Well… or she got it right: she was brilliant in analysing. Did she figure Albus was in love with Scorpius?_ Panic shot in his veins. Under no circumstances he’d tell Scorpius about that.

“I’m not an expert, but I think you must to let go if you wanna play. I won’t be any help. Believe me.” Albus hastily said to overplay the situation. 

Scorpius pulled away too quickly. “Oh… ehhemm… yes right. The match. Right.”

Albus slowly pulled the curtains of Scorpius’ bed aside. He was curled up in his bed. As he noticed Albus standing behind him, he quickly whipped away some tears. 

“Do you rather wanna be alone?” Albus asked unsure.

“I dunno.”

Albus climbed on his best friend’s bed and pulled the curtains close again.

“It was your first match, Scorp. It’s not a big deal. You’ve plenty chances to score points next time.”

“Can we not talk about it.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Sure.” Albus said sheepish. He bit his lip.

“You want me to stay tonight?” Albus didn’t know why he said it without thinking. 

Scorpius turned around. He frowned. His eyes were still glassy. “What do you mean?” 

Albus blushed. “I just thought you maybe need some company and …”

Scorpius looked at him disbelieving and Albus known he’d gone too far by his offer. They did hold hands twice but sharing a bed was something different. 

“… I meant I could stay up with you. Get some leftovers in the kitchen or something.”

“I’m pretty tired.” Scorpius cut him off.

“If you need anything you know where to find me.” Albus squeezed his shoulder and shuffled over to his own bed. 

Some weeks passed without greater trouble. Delphi seemed to have been melt in the background. She wasn’t around and Albus was more than relieved about her distance. He didn’t tell Scorpius any of what happened. 

In the meantime, Scorpius played two friendly matches but didn’t won any of it. He wasn’t talking to Albus about it neither. Something stood between them and whatever it was, it created a barrier that was growing bigger and bigger. After Scorpius’ first match, where they had been so close, they have both kept a physical distance. Albus hated it, but he didn’t want to create the impression he needed it. Though he desperately needed it.

“Who would like to present the extra work about the Transfiguration of liquids?” Professor McGonagall asked at the end of the lesson.

Immediately Scorpius and Rose hand shot up in the air.

Minerva sight. “Maybe anyone else?”

She waited patiently for anyone else to volunteer. 

“Please keep in mind that your extra points can help you at the end of the year to level missed exams out, plus, to bring your House forward to the House Cup IF you have forgotten that over the years.”

He failed attempts of motivation left her disappointed. She looked up and still Scorpius and Rose had their hands up in the air.

“Fine. You two.” She pointed her wand at them. “Do it together.”

Albus heart sank. Scorpius smiled over at Rose. Usually Rose would sigh and comment anything annoyed, but that time – to Albus dismay - she smiled back at Scorpius. 

“We have to finish the work for McGonagall til Friday.” Scorpius said with his mouth full at dinner. “It’s extra work – at least she could have given us time til next week.”

“Why have you been asking for it anyway?” Albus asked pissed and poked in his food.

“BECAUSE what if I need more points to pass Transfiguration at the end of the year…”

“You won’t. I’m the one who will need more points, but it will never be you.”

“Why are you upset?”

“Because I don’t get WHY you took the extra work if we could do anything fun instead?”

Scorpius was annoyed by now. “Fine. I do it because I failed all theses fucking matches. I need to get the points from somewhere else.” 

“That’s ridicules!”

Scorpius stood up. “I’m through.”

“Wait, where are you going?”

“Library.” 

“Are you meeting Rose there?” Albus couldn’t keep his jealousy at bay.

“No.” Scorpius shook his head. “But maybe she’s there anyway. She’s more pleasant company than you are! I’m sure she’ll understand.”

With that he left. It hit Albus. The one bite he took stuck in his throat. 

As Albus was about to leave the Great Hall, a little Paper Bird landed on his shoulder. He froze: It was a Paper Augurey. He directly recognized its wings. It was obvious, who sent it. Delphi had been obsessed about it. A black wing-Tattoo covered her whole shoulders. 

With shaky hands, he took out his wand and typed on it once. It cried and unfolded. A shiver run down Albus’ spine. Only three words were written on it:

– _I know it_ –

_But how in Merlin’s name did she use magic without her wand?_ Albus slowly looked over at Delphi in horror. She still sat at the very front of the Slytherin Table, staring at him. Albus didn’t know where to put her expression. _Was it curiosity?_ He expected her to smile evil, but she didn’t. _That note was clearly a threat. Could there be anything else she referred to? No Albus didn’t do anything wrong lately._ In horror, he became aware of the fact that she meant his feelings towards Scorpius. And that was the worst threat, Albus could think of. Panic shot in his veins and he felt a heavy invisible pressure on his shoulder. He felt sick. He got up and stumbled down to the Dungeon, clenching the parchment in his hands. 

“Outstanding.” McGonagall proudly handed Rose and Scorpius their teamwork. “You should work together more often.”

Albus rolled his eyes. 

After their last fight, Scorpius acted like nothing much happened. For Albus it worked just well.

After Transfiguration, they went down the Corridor to Lunch. Rose caught up.

“Hi.” She smiled brightly. “Ehhmm… can I talk to you for a sec?” She nervously looked at Scorpius then shortly at Albus and back to Scorpius.

“Of course.” Scorpius mirrored her smile.

Albus got it. “… I’ll go and save us a seat.” But nobody listened to him anymore. 

Albus went into the Great Hall and settled at the very end of their House Table as always. He wondered how long Scorpius would take and if he was supposed to wait. He wasn’t really hungry anyway, so he simply stared at his plate. Something came up to his mind… _Delphi_. He shortly looked over his shoulder, but she was nowhere to be found. 

After an eternity (most of the Great Hall was practically empty) Scorpius ran towards Albus. Before he said only one word, Albus could read what was going on in his best friend’s eyes. The moment he feared for years was now slammed right into his face: 

“Rose just kissed me in the Corridor and asked me out!! Can you believe that? Rose Granger Weasley!! We want to study more often but first we will go to Hogsmeade next weekend…”

Albus stopped listening. He felt like his whole life was over. He was going to lose Scorpius. He knew it. 

“Congrats.” Albus pressed out while Scorpius was still explained. 

“Aren’t you happy for me? You know I’ve been after her since Year One.”

“I am.” He lied and stood up. “I’ve forgotten my Potion homework… I… I must get it.”

“But we’ve Charms after lunch.” Scorpius frowned, but Albus was already gone.

Albus ran out of the Great Hall. He must to pull himself together. Too many students were around. _Just a little bit further…._ He ran faster. Finally, he pushed open the door to the Girl’s Bathroom where Myrtle lived. He ran straight to the sink and listened to the pouring water. Usually that worked well for him, but not this time. He drank some water but still felt the need to throw up, so he splashed cool water in his face. None of it worked. 

He didn’t pay much attention to his surroundings. Suddenly he noticed that someone else was beside him. He startled and tumbled backwards. There stood Delphi. Totally calm, she washed her hands, not looking at him. Albus immediately grabbed his wand and pointed it at her.

“What are you doing here?” He almost couldn’t speak.

“Isn’t that the girl’s bathroom?” She still didn’t look at him.

Albus was so perplexed that he didn’t know what to respond to the most obvious answer. 

Now she turned towards him. “Albus, you can put your wand down. I won’t hurt you.”

“I don’t believe you!”

“Go on. Hit me with a spell. You have all reason to do so.” She said unimpressed and emotionless. 

“You did this! You send me the threat!” It was too much to take.

“A threat? No. I send you the note. Yes.”

“But you wrote, _you know it_.”

“Yes, because I do. It’s pretty obvious.”

Albus looked at her like she’s punched him in his stomach. Again, he didn’t know what to respond.

“You know I come here, because there are really many people out there. I’m still not used to it. It’s pretty much sometimes.” She admitted. 

Albus wondered if it was pretend. 

“Why are you here?” She asked.

Albus didn’t believe he was having such a conversation with HER. He let his wand sink to the floor. He looked away and kept quiet. He won’t give Delphi any insight about him that gave her the means to play him. _Not again_.

She passed him. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m off. You have the bathroom all to yourself. And it wasn’t meant as a threat. I guess I’ve to overwork my communication skills. I’m just board to death.” 

She closed the door on her way out.

Albus was alone. He sank down on the cold floor. _‘What was happening?_ ’  



	3. Meeting you

Albus couldn’t believe he was sneaking out in the middle of the night to meet Delphi.

Albus was beyond desperate. _What did he have to lose?_ It was pure torture seeing Scorpius in a romantic relationship with Rose. It was torture that it had become the new normality. Albus loved him so much and it felt bittersweet being close to him. On one hand, he loved spending time with him. They were always sharing some kind of intimacy and humor, others only dreamed of. On the other hand, he wanted to be physically close to him. Kiss him, smell him, taste him, fuck him. Albus couldn’t influence his dreams. He dreamed about Scorpius every single night. To know that this won’t ever happen, left Albus desperate. He had reached a dark place in his mind, where no one could reach him. And he couldn’t show it. He needed to keep up the appearance for all cost, otherwise his feelings would cause an irrepealable damage to their friendship. It felt exhausting and Albus had the feeling he needed to concentrate on keeping himself in one piece. He needed to stay whole. If he would ever stop concentrating on it, everything was going to shatter into a thousand little pieces, and he didn’t know if he would gather the strength to put it all back together. But school life continued, without asking for his feelings.

It was damn cold. Icy wind and rain hit his face. Albus didn’t even try to cast the rain-shielding-spell. It won’t work anyway. The stairs up to the Owlery were endless.

Although Albus didn’t feel much these days anymore, he felt excitement bubbling up inside of him. The first real feeling he had in weeks. The numb feeling was necessary to survive the day and to survive the constant image of Scorpius’ and Rose’ lips glued together.

Albus walked faster. He started running. He could see the end of the stairs. It had rained all day, so the stairs were damn slippery. He tripped, fell and hit the hard, cold stone stair. A sharp pain in his arm floated his body. _Of course, something like that would happen._ He looked up. There stood Delphi. She sighed.

“You really are a loser, aren’t you?” She held out her hand.

Albus hesitated. He slowly pushed himself off the ground without taking her hand. “Oww..” He rubbed his arm. It was the one which had been broken before.

“Why are we meeting in the Owlery?”

“Oh, now you’re talking to me. What an honour.”

“Otherwise I wouldn’t have come. So why are we here?”

She smirked. “Nostalgia, I guess.”

“Great. So, it’s a trap after all.” Albus didn’t much care if it was.

“It’s not.” She rolled her eyes.

She went up the last stairs and Albus followed her. She sat down on the ledge, where Albus once wrote her to meet him and Scorpius to destroy the Time Turner. It was odd to be back. But though the view was breath-taking. The castle was illuminated. Albus sat down beside her with quiet a distance between them.

“I must admit I’m surprised you came. Why did you come if you thought it was a trap?”

“Because you blackmailed me. I didn’t have a choice!”

“Can we stop playing pretend. I didn’t blackmail you and you do know that quiet well. I offered you a talk, that’s all. So why did you come if you obviously still don’t believe me?”

Albus looked down and bit his lip. “I was just curious.”

Delphi observed him. “You’re a good liar, Albus.“ She admitted. “But please be honest. It’ll save us so much time. It’s only half the truth, am I right?”

Albus swallowed. She was right. She saw right through him. He kept quiet.

“Let’s play a game.” She sounded more like the old Delphi now.

Albus looked up distrustful and slightly scared.

She held up a little bottle which was filled with a clear silver liquid. “I’m gonna tell you something _real_ \- something _true_ about me and you answer _honestly_ , too.”

“What is this?” Albus swallowed and looked at the liquid.

“Aren’t you supposed to learn such things in Potion? But Scorpius was the Potion Master as far as I remember. At least take a guess.”

Albus looked at it. “I dunno.” He said sheepish.

“Here’s the truth. I don’t want fake and superficial conversations. I’ve those all day and I’m so sick of it. I try to figure out _who I am_ , but I can’t do it as long as I can’t be myself. Unfortunately, you and Scorpius are the only two persons in that place who can help me because… well…we’ve history.”

Albus looked at her unbelievingly. He shook his head. “I can’t ever be sure if you’re telling the truth. I won’t tell you _anything_.”

“And that’s the reason I brought that helpful liquid with me. It’s _Veritaserum_.”

Albus looked shocked at her. “You stole it? But… but… you… you will lose everything. Why?”

“First of all, I brewed it myself. I didn’t steel it. Second and more important, I figured it won’t make any sense to live a fake life without knowing who I am, so I’m rather taking the risk to get answers.” She was dead serious now. “I already knew you won’t trust me. Not to blame you, but we’re talking in circles aaannnddd telling the truth I love games and I’m bored – so unbelievingly bored of that place.” She groaned. “So, are you in? Do you want to know my secrets?” She asked playful.

Albus was froze. His heart was hammering against his chest. He knew he should leave immediately for his own sake: “Yes. I’m in.”

She smirked. Then she opened the bottle and dripped three drops on her tongue. Then she handed it over to Albus. He did the very same. They looked at each other.

“Was it the truth, what you’ve been just telling me? Are these your true intentions?”

“No small talk? How about we start with; What’s your favourite colour?” She seemed pretty entertained by his question.

“Answer!”

“Yes, it’s the truth.” She directly answered without hesitation. “My turn. Why did you come to meet me?”

Albus hesitated but keeping the answer to himself hurt. It cut through him.

“Oh, I forgot to mention: the more you fight the answer the more it will burn you on the inside. Sorry.” She was not sorry.

Albus slowly realised that this probably was a huge mistake.

“I’ve no one to talk.” He pressed out and the pain stopped.

Delphi’s view lingered on him for a heartbeat. Albus would have expected her to comment anything awful but she didn’t, and she seemed to think about something because she drifted off in her thoughts.

“See, it’s not that hard. Believe me, you’ll feel lighter after our conversation. Your turn.”

Albus had so many questions. He hardly knew where to start. “Do you still want to hurt anyone? Do you plan anything evil?”

“One question at a time. You’re cheating! And no, I neither want to hurt anyone nor am I planning anything you’d call evil. I actually never wanted that. I thought it was my purpose to fulfil the Prophecy and I thought if I’d have chosen another path, I would have not been worth existing.”

Albus was speechless and somehow awkwardly touched.

“You have a huge family. You don’t have to be alone. Why aren’t you talking to any of them?”

“They are all fucking perfect no matter what they do, everything they touch is outstanding. They will never understand me. And they hate me anyway: For being Slytherin. For being befriended with a Malfoy and they will hate me even more if they find out I’m gay and in love with Scorpius.”

Albus gasped. He said it aloud for the first time and became horribly aware of HOW true it was. He pressed a hand on his mouth. Tears filled his eyes and he quickly looked away. “I don’t wanna play anymore.” He quickly got up.

“Albus, wait! I knew that before. No reason to freak out.”

Albus stopped but didn’t turn around. There was one question on his mind. He needed to get rid of it: “Did you really like me back then or was it just pretend to get what you want?” He slowly turned around again.

Delphi looked at him apologizing. “You were just a mean to turn the whole world into my father’s world.”

It hit Albus. He realised how much he wanted her to like him.

“But something has changed. I’ve watched you and I hate to admit it, but I do kind of like you and I do feel lonely, too, and maybe I also have some similar issues… You can’t choose your family, but I know it’s pretty sure not what I’m supposed to do but I would like to become friends. Not quiet sure how that works, cause I never had any, but… here I am.”

“You’re kidding.” Albus was overburdened.

“I wish I was. It’s not what I planned.” Delphi said grimly.

“No, no, no. WE can’t be friends.”

“I know.” She sighed. “It’s stupid. But at least we’ve had that one talk.”

Albus looked at her. Again, something cut through him like a knife.

“What are you fighting? It’s senseless. Spill it out.”

“I want that, too. I liked you but I know I shouldn’t. It’s wrong.”

Delphi didn’t expect such an answer. “Scorpius won’t be happy about that.”

“Scorpius is with Rose now and fucking happy. He won’t even notice I’m gone. Well, we can’t hang out in the doorways, but I guess somehow we’ll find a way to meet.”

“What about Scorpius?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why don’t you tell him, you’re in love with him. It’s not such a big deal.”

“First of all, IT IS! It would be beyond difficult to confess such a thing in Hogwarts even if I wasn’t Harry Potter’s son. Plus, my family expects me to be more like them and they hate the Malfoys over generations. Second, and more important: Scorpius loves Rose since they met, he won’t ever have any feelings for me.”

“You think? He was eaten up by jealousy when I kissed you back then…”

Albus looked at her speechless.

“You know why the Ministry wants to rehabilitate me?”

Albus shook his head.

“Because I’m better than anyone in analysing situations. They want me for my ability in their team.”

Albus frowned.

“I figured quickly that you two are into each other. You were each other’s weakness. That insight made it so easy to manipulate you.”

“No, you’re lying.”

“I can’t. Remember?” She groaned.

What Delphi told him shook all his believes. He was convinced Scorpius could never love him.

“Why are you helping me with that?”

“Self-interest. I must find out what I want. I need your help and you can’t help me as long as you’re …” She gestured at him. “… in that state.”

Albus looked at her judging.

“… and I’m really curious to see how your story turns out.”

“Great. So, I’m just entertainment?”

“Well, yes and no. By now you should know I’m not comparable to anyone. It’s part of me to play games. Doesn’t mean I don’t wanna be friends.”

“I… I must think about it.” Albus turned away. He had so many other questions, but all that was on his mind was Scorpius. _Was there a realistic chance he liked him… or even loved him? Like he loved him? That was impossible_.

Back in his dorm, he paid attention to be extremely quiet, so he won’t wake anyone and especially not Scorpius. But all his efforts were in vein.

“Where in Merlin’s name have you been?” Scorpius whispered hysterically and climbed out of his bed.

Albus froze in shock. _Think!_ He desperately begged his brain to come up with a believable story.

“I…I was in the kitchen. I was really hungry.”

Scorpius frowned. “Usually you’d wake me.”

“You were pretty fast asleep. I tried to wake you.”

Scorpius observed him distrustful. He was the only person on this planet who could tell when he was lying… well and Delphi.

“You are soaked to the bones. Where have you really been?” Now he suddenly sounded pretty angry.

“Why do you care?” Albus couldn’t understand why he was upset out of sudden.

“What do you mean? I’m your best friend. Of course, I care!”

“Oh, now that you mention it, I wasn’t sure anymore.” Albus responded pissed.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well, you stuck to Rose all the time. I…”

“SHUT UP! It’s three o’clock in the fucking morning.” A dormmate interrupted them.

“I should go to sleep.” Albus turned around but Scorpius held his arm.

“Where have you been?” He whispered again. The whisper was so determined that it cut through the room.

“Malfoy, shut up!” Another dormmate groaned.

Still Scorpius wasn’t letting go of Albus’ arm. Albus tried to get his arm out of his friend’s grip half-hearted. It didn’t work.

“I wanted to get some leftovers but Filch almost caught me, so I ran and somehow ended up on the Castle Grounds.”

“You are lying!”

“I’m not! It’s none of your business anyway.”

“You’ve been away for hours, Albus.”

Albus wondered how long he had been awake.

“Lumos!” A dormmate cast. “In Dumbledore’s name, what is your fucking problem?”

Everyone was quiet awake by now. Albus quickly pulled away and looked down.

“Nothing.” Albus said sheepish.

Scorpius looked down as well.

“Great. Then SHUT - UP!”

There were agreeing groans from the other two dormmates. Scorpius looked right into Albus’ eyes one last time but did go back to bed. Albus knew that this fight wasn’t over yet. He got out of his wet cloths and changed. He was freezing like hell and he couldn’t even ask Scorpius to cast a heating spell for him. Shivering he crawled up under his blanket.


	4. The Kiss

“I only say, if anything really dramatic or bad would happen to you, it’ll open his eyes.”

Albus looked at her sceptically.

Delphi lay flat on the grass and looked up in the blue sky. It was one of the first really nice spring days but still cold. This time they met at the Lake but further away from all the spots where students usually were found.

_Oh, how quick Albus had given in to agree on a second and a third meeting in secret and several others followed_.

Meanwhile they were sending each other coded notes. It was fun and Albus enjoyed the abstraction from the way too happy couple.

“Let me take a wild guess: After I tortured Scorpius and threatened to kill him, it didn’t take long for you to figure, you were more than just friends.” She sneaked over. It was quiet a pleasure for her to analyse Albus.

Albus looked grimly at the ground. It was exactly like she said.

“Yeah, thought so.”

“And what would you propose? Kidnap me? Torture me? Threaten to kill me?”

“I love your sarcasm. But unfortunately, I can’t be the villain in your story… well not in this one.”

Albus sighed. “I shouldn’t be here …and I shouldn’t talk to you.”

“You say that every time we meet.” She responded unimpressed.

“Why aren’t we talking about you? You wanted to find out who you are. But we’re only talking about me every time we meet.”

“I like my role as therapist.”

“Delphi.” Albus rolled his eyes and groaned.

“Analyse me, Albus Severus Potter.” She bit her lip to suppress a smile.

“Have you ever been in love? Was there anyone you liked?” Albus wondered, ignoring her request.

“You’re such a killjoy.”

“Are you going to answer or not?”

She kept quiet.

“Do you want to come closer to your true self, or not?”

She looked at him in silence.

“Usually Slytherins are more determined in getting what they want.” Albus teased.

“Fine.” She sat up. “There wasn’t. I only slept with some but there was never anyone special.”

Albus would have never thought she would give him an answer.

“Some?”

“Yes, some boys, some girls. But I never really felt anything.”

“What?” Albus couldn’t follow anymore.

“Maybe that’s why I’m little bit obsessed with you. You love Scorpius so much even back then when you didn’t recognize your feeling as love.” She confessed.

Albus stared at her shocked.

“Satisfied?”

Seeing Rose and Scorpius kissing in the corners of the corridors, seeing them holding hands and exchanging little love notes, hurt. They stuck together all the time and Albus somehow felt like he became invisible to the whole world.

One day after Transfiguration, Scorpius pulled Albus into an empty corridor to separate them from their classmates.

“Albus, you need to cover me up tonight.” Scorpius whispered euphorically.

“Why are you whispering?” Albus asked confused.

“Shhh!!! Because Rose and I want to … you know.”

“Scorp, I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”

Scorpius blushed. “We want to do it.”

Albus stared at him blankly.

“Moahh… she wants to have sex with me.” Scorpius rolled his eyes because Albus didn’t get it.

“You can’t be serious.” Albus stomach clenched so hard, he felt sick.

Scorpius got angry. “We’re together for quiet a while. It’s the next step. But I have to admit I’m nervous as hell… ”

He continued talking but Albus didn’t listen to the flood of words anymore. Waves of terror shook Albus whole body. _He won’t ever be with him in a way Rose was_.

“Are you doing it?”

“What?”

“Are you covering me up?”

Albus just stared at him. He knew he must respond sometime. His heart hammered against his chest.

“If anything, really bad would happen to me, what would you do?” Albus voice was shaking and he felt his eyes burning.

Scorpius frowned. Concern mirrored in his eyes.

Albus knew quiet well he was absolutely making no sense to Scorpius.

“What do you mean? Did anything happen?” He asked serious.

Albus swallowed hard. _Was this the right moment to confess his feelings now?_ He fought the tears.

“Albus.” Scorpius said worried.

_He couldn’t dare to lose him. Not him. Not the only person he loved_.

Albus shook his head. “I will cover you up.”

He was just about to turn around when Scorpius suddenly grabbed his wrist. He pulled him closer.

“Albus, tell me what happened. You scare me.” He faced him with such an intense look, that made Albus blush.

“Nothing happened. I swear. It was just something that came to my mind.”

“When have you stopped telling me things? First that one night you were gone without any explanation and now that. Whatever it is. I’m there for you.”

“You weren’t there lately. Everything is about Rose. Nothing else matters to you anymore.” Albus wanted to take it back as soon as he spilled it out, but it was too late.

“That’s not true.” Scorpius didn’t sound convinced.

It was all too much, but Albus wanted to keep up the appearance for all cost. A part of him, and not a small one, wanted to confess so badly that it scratched inside him. He wanted to be loved by Scorpius, but he couldn’t imagine it to happen – not in a hundred lifetimes. _He hated himself so why would Scorpius love him? Especially if he could have Rose in his bed tonight? He had everything he wanted_.

Albus pulled his hand away. It took all of him. “It’s fine. I’m fine. You’re my best friend. Of course, I’ll help you tonight.”

And much too quickly he walked away and around the corner without paying attention and bumped into someone. He fell to the floor and rubbed his shoulder.

“Albus, you really should look where you’re heading, otherwise you’ll get into real trouble.” Delphi pulled him up.

The moment Albus noticed _who_ he bumped into:  
He looked Delphi right in her eyes and shook his head to signalize her to stop talking, but it was too late. Scorpius turned around the corner right behind him and saw the scene. He hadn’t wasted a single thought on her since he was in a relationship with Rose. Plus, at the beginning of the year, he made very clear that he didn’t want Albus to talk about her anymore. To him she didn’t existed.

Scorpius grabbed his wand and pointed it towards her, scared and shaking. “Let him go! NOW!” It was the first time he talked to her since the incidence in their fourth year.

Delphi pulled Albus up on his feet, let go and put her hands in the air.

“I’ve heard the threat.” Scorpius voice cracked.

Albus didn’t know what to say. _What threat?_

Scorpius stepped forward. With all the bravery he could gather, he closed the gap between Albus and him and protectively put an arm around him.

“Don’t dare and touch him ever again or I’ll destroy your life.” He said furious.

Delphi only nodded.

Albus looked at her half apologizing half overburdened with Scorpius so close.

She suddenly smiled and looked meaningful at Albus. Then she turned around and left. Albus knew what she wanted him to do. It was his chance to get some time alone with Scorpius.

“That was weird! Albus, you ok?” Scorpius asked as soon as they were alone. Then he pulled him into a close hug as if this was the last time, they saw each other.

Albus felt that he was shaking. He rubbed his back, although Scorpius actually wanted to comfort him. It was odd to be befriended with Delphi; Albus and she had grown together over the last couple weeks, but Scorpius only knew her old self. Albus had no clue how to explain their relationship. But he actually wanted his best friend to know. One more secret to keep from him. Keeping things from Scorpius was getting heavier every day.

“I think I need to lay down.” Albus admitted. He wondered why he got out of bed today. _Could it get any worse?!_

It was the middle of the day and classes had continued already. Albus couldn’t care less.

“Can you cover me up in class?” Albus asked.

“No way; I’m not gonna let you go alone after what happened.”

“But then we both end up in detention for skipping.”

“I don’t care.” With that Scorpius walked down the corridoes to the dungeon together with Albus in his arm.

Albus crashed on his bed and covered his eyes with his arm. He already felt the headache creeping. They were alone in their dorm. Scorpius sat down at the edge of his bed and stared at him unsure.

“Albus… I…I know I wasn’t around lately… and I am sorry.”

Albus lowered his arm and looked up at him. “Don’t worry. I know you’re happy with Rose and that’s all that counts.” He said by the way, not meaning a single word. Right now, all Albus wanted, was to shut the world out and be alone.

“Yea…right.” Scorpius said in the very same tone.

Albus rolled to his side, so he didn’t have to face him anymore. Scorpius didn’t move an inch.

“Do you want me to stay?” Scorpius suddenly asked sheepish.

Albus shivered by his words. His heart was pounding in his ears. He nodded.

Scorpius hesitated but threw his cloak on his own bed and climbed into Albus’ bed. He waved his wand and the curtains drew themselves close. He lay down on his side right behind Albus. Albus couldn’t follow his actions anymore.

“Meeting Delphi was … I can’t even describe the feeling.” He said lost in his thoughts and rested his hand on Albus arm, half hugging him.

“You know… I have thought about her.” It was hard for Albus to make senseful conversation while Scorpius pressed against him in his bed! _That right here right now wasn’t normal, was it? Friends usually didn’t do that, did they?_

“Meanwhile I think you were right. Everyone deserved a second chance and …” He chose his words carefully. “… I don’t have the impression she is her old self anymore. I think she’s lonely.”

Scorpius clenched his arm. “Seriously?” He sounded surprised but not angry.

Albus turned around to face him, which got them even closer together. Scorpius, who remained on his elbow put his other arm around Albus. He looked at him questioning. He wasn’t sure if he was joking.

“She threatened you. She said: ‘you should look where you’re heading, otherwise you’ll get into real trouble.’”

Albus shortly looked away. “I’m pretty sure she didn’t mean it as threat. She helped me up.”

Scorpius frowned. “Maybe I should report that to dad.”

“NO.” Albus said at once and grabbed his arm.

Scorpius’ expression revealed a lack of understanding.

“We shouldn’t overreact. I mean if she really just wanted to help me, it would be wrong to accuse her blindly for nothing.”

Scorpius thought about it. “You’re right.”

Albus exhaled relieved and let himself fall back into the pillow and finally closed his eyes. Scorpius’ arm lingered around him. After several minutes of silence, Albus realised, he couldn’t find any peaceful sleep.

“Scorp? Do you really want that with Rose?” He asked quiet. He was glad he didn’t have to see Scorpius’ expression.

First, Scorpius said nothing. “… why are you asking that?”

“I was just wondering if …” he swallowed. With every word he risked that Scorpius finds out his secret. “… if you’re truly happy, or if you’re doing it because everyone expects you to be happy with her.” Albus would have never dreamed having that conversation today.

Scorpius answered after an eternity. “It’s easy with her.” He took a deep breath as if he wanted to add anything but didn’t.

_Did that mean it wasn’t easy with him?_ Albus wondered. Immediately he mentally slapped himself for projecting it onto him.

“Can you think of any good reason, I shouldn’t go tonight?” Scorpius asked in a tone that was impossible for Albus to interpret.

_What?!_ Albus’ heart started to race, and he looked up into Scorpius’ eyes. Scorpius looked unsure but with expectations back at Albus. Albus didn’t move. He looked into Scorpius’ bright blue eyes, shortly down on his lips and back up. They looked at each other for a heartbeat but it felt like an eternity. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Albus leaned forward and Scorpius automatically closed his eyes. His heart was pounding in his ears. It was almost too much as Scorpius’ lips met his own. Soft and sweet. Then Scorpius pulled away leaving a small, paper thick space between them. He inhaled shakily. Albus still had his eyes shut and felt Scorpius’ breath on his lips. _He couldn’t ask for more._ But Scorpius was still so close that he leaned forward once again and copied the first kiss. To his surprise, Scorpius opened his mouth and slowly pushed his tongue into Albus’ mouth. It was too good to be true. Albus wanted to last that moment forever. He leaned into the kiss, putting more enthusiasm into his movement. _He needed more._ He moved closer. The kiss got more intense and Albus totally lost himself in it. It came as a shock as Scorpius softly pulled away and looked down. He simply licked his lip and bit it afterwards. Then he looked up in Albus’ eyes. Something like guilt mirrored in his eyes.

“Albus, ehhmm...” Scorpius pressed his fingers against his own lips as if he wanted to whip the kiss away and make it undone.

Albus didn’t know what to say.

“I… I must go.” Scorpius stood up.

“Scorpius…can we please talk about what just happened?”

“I promised Rose to meet her.” He cut Albus off, grabbed his cloak and bolted out of the dorm.

Scorpius could have hit him right in the face, it would have had the same effect. Albus crawled under his blanket. Although it felt so right to Albus, Scorpius acted as if this was a huge mistake. _How could Scorpius not feel what he just felt? They shared so much, why not that feeling?_ He tried to calm down. Of course, he had only hurt himself even worse with that action, but if he was honest to himself, he knew that before.

That night Scorpius didn’t return to their dorm.


	5. The Secret

After the kiss Albus lay awake all night, waiting for Scorpius to set things right between them _(even though he had no clue what that actually meant)_ but Scorpius didn’t return. 

In the morning, Albus got up early. He won’t find any peaceful sleep anyway. He had a sleep hangover. Every cell in his body hurt. The ache in his head was pulsing. He showered but it didn’t help. The Great Hall was practically empty. He drank two cups of coffee but didn’t touch the breakfast. 

As Delphi entered, she immediately spotted Albus, which wasn’t hard because he sat almost alone at the long table. She stopped and they exchanged glances. Meanwhile Delphi knew him well enough to associate something was wrong. Shortly after her followed Scorpius together with Rose and her group of early bird Gryffindors. They were holding hands and Rose was in best mood. Scorpius caught them looking at each other and Delphi quickly passed Albus as if nothing happened. Albus view now shifted to his best friend. The two boys shortly looked at each other. Then Scorpius was led to the Gryffindor Table without complaining. Til now, he always refused to join Rose at breakfast at her House Table. He preferred quiet mornings with Albus who didn’t lecture him about healthy food in the morning. The group settled down and they started a conversation. 

Albus couldn’t believe what was happening. He stood up and left the Great Hall which was way more crowded by now. _He wasn’t going to attempt classes today – no way_! 

He ran out to the Castel Grounds and down the stone stairs, passed Hagrid’s Hut and finally reached his aim. He hid all morning in a small decayed Greenhouse at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, which wasn’t used anymore, because it was simple too far away from the schoolgrounds. A tiny waterfall, which was connected to a steam out of the Forbidden Forest, lead into a small pond in the centre of the Greenhouse. Neville once told him about a project he planned to restore it when he was much younger and Albus didn’t even attempted Hogwarts. Later Neville always complained that this project failed because of his lack of time. He had other stuff with higher priority to deal with. But right here right now Albus felt safe, and it was a beautiful and peaceful place and most of all Albus’ escape from reality. 

The morning passed by slowly. Albus didn’t know how long he had been here as a Paper Augurey flew through the broken glass in the roof and landed on Albus’ shoulder. He unfolded it:

\- _Where are you?_ \- 

_Was Delphi honestly worried?_ Albus wanted it to be like that but he constantly thought about what he truly meant to Delphi. _Was he a friend to her? A social experiment? Or just amusement_? 

He answered her. At noon, she turned around the corner. 

“Hi sunshine.”

“Haha… very funny.” Albus muttered.

Delphi unpacked her bag and placed lunch for them both in front of Albus.

“Don’t think that’s all for you. I’m starving.” She started eating.

In his wildest dreams Albus would have never see that coming. _Delphi was nice to him. They had become friends_. 

“Are you gonna tell me what happened?”

“Long story.” Albus answered shortly with his mouth full. He was damn hungry.

“I’ve time.”

“No, you don’t. You can’t just skip.”

“That’s right… I’ll come up with an excuse. I’m an evil mastermind, remember?!”

“I’m not sure if we’re at the point where I can laugh about it… but anyway, I don’t want that you get into trouble because of me.”

“Trouble is my middle name.”

Albus rolled his eyes. “You’re so weird.” He giggled. “Fine: To cut a long story short: I kissed Scorpius yesterday. Then he ran off to meet Rose and he didn’t return to our dorm last night. I wanted to talk to him at breakfast to set things right, but he ignored me and sat with Rose and her friends. Merlin, I hate my life!”

Delphi bit her lip. Usually she always had an opinion to everything.

“No protest?”

“Albus, I’m not quiet sure if I’m supposed to tell you that…” She was deep in her thoughts.

“Tell me what?”

She kept quiet.

“Delphini!” 

“I don’t know if it’d right or wrong to tell you.” She brooded over the answer.

“Tell me already.”

“If you insist… I’ve talked to some Gryffindor girls this morning and it looks like Rose tells everyone who wants to know it (or not) that she had sex with Scorpius last night.” She looked at Albus not knowing what to expect. 

Albus stopped eating at once. He swallowed that last bite. It stuck in his throat. Thousand thoughts collided in Albus head. He didn’t move.

“Albus?” Delphi asked.

“I must talk to him. Tell him it was a terrible misunderstanding.”

“But it wasn’t.” She said dry.

“He’ll hate me. He’ll end our friendship.”

“He won’t.” 

Albus didn’t listen to her. 

“I should have said nothing.” Delphi sighed deeply.

Albus looked up at her. He shook his head. “No. Not knowing would be worse.”

She frowned. 

“Do you think he loves her?”

“I do think he’s in love with her. Yes. And they do fit together. Both are determined, book smart and they love Quidditch.”

“Then you were wrong. He doesn’t feel anything for me!”

“I’m _never_ wrong. If you see what I’m seeing, you’d understand. “

“Then why did he sleep with her after we kissed?

She kept quiet. 

“You don’t know that answer?”

She shot him a death glance. 

“You don’t know. You really don’t know!”

“I never said I have all the answers. I’m just better than most people in analysing what I see.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Well, ask him. I never had a serious friendship with anyone.”

“That’s easy for you to say! I’ll just enter the dorm and ask him: Hey Scorp, Delphi, who I’m - by the way - meeting regularly, told me she’s sure you’re in love with me. How’s your opinion on that really confusing topic? And oh, wait, why did you fuck Rose after I kissed you?!?!”

Delphi laughed. “I’d love to see that conversation.”

“That’s not funny!”

“Sorry.” She was still laughing. Then she cleared her throat. “Talk to him anyway.” She said more serious now.

“Thanks for your help.” Albus responded in pure irony. 

“Meet me tonight in the Divination Classroom. I must head back to class. Skipping Charms is one thing, but I can’t skip Transfiguration as well.” 

‘Talk to Scorpius… as if this was so easy.’ Albus slowly went back to the castle. He slipped back into the Slytherin Common Room. No one was there. 

\- _Can we talk?_ – 

Albus scribbled on a small piece of parchment. He cast a spell so that the paper showed Scorpius where to find him (and only him). He learned that from Delphi. It was a pretty helpful spell. It cost him quiet an effort to sent it to Scorpius. Albus felt miserable. He didn’t want things to be awkward between them. But he feared the conversation already. 

To his great surprise Scorpius _didn’t_ come: Not when he sent the note, not after dinner, not when the Common Room started to fill with students and not much later, when they were all supposed to be in their Houses. Albus had never felt so low. 

After everyone went to bed, he silently left to meet Delphi. It was a long way up to the Divination Classroom, but he didn’t much care about the consequences of being caught. He sneaked around the corners to make sure neither Filch nor any Prefects were anywhere close. 

The last stairs up to the Divination Tower killed him. Out of his breath, he entered. 

“Why in Dumbledore’s name do we meet …” 

As he saw her, he held his breath. Delphi stood right in front of him with a wand in her hand. For a moment no one moved. Then Albus made several steps back. 

She put her head aside. 

“Where did you get that wand?”

She lowered her wand. “STILL having doubts? You’re still not trusting me?” She asked upset.

“Answer!” 

“Calm down. It’s mine. Minerva gave it back to me after Transfiguration.” She sighed.

“Minerva?” Albus asked confused.

“Yes. Minerva. She found out I skipped Charms.”

“You’re absolutely making no sense.”

Meanwhile Delhi wingardium leviosaed some pillows in the corner of the room and let herself fall into them. 

“It feels so good to use magic again. It’s like sex.”

Albus realised she was still herself… fortunately her new self and relaxed. “Really?” He responded grimly.

“Wrong topic?”

Albus walked over and let himself fall down beside her. Both stared at the ceiling. It was beautifully painted. 

“Have you talked to Scorpius?”

“No. He didn’t react to my note and I didn’t see him all day. I don’t wanna talk about it. Tell me how you got your wand back.”

“Minerva…”

“… and why the fuck you call her Minerva!”

“WELL, Minerva caught me. She somehow found out I skipped Charms. That woman is really good in what she’s doing. Anyway, she wanted me to explain what I was up to. I told her the truth.”

“And what exactly is the truth?”

“That a friend of mine is lovesick, and I brought him lunch.”

“What? I’m not lovesick!”

“I’m pretty sure that’s what is meant by it.”

“Wait does she know that WE are friends?”

“Oh. Albus, don’t be paranoid! She didn’t even ask for a name. Instead she gave me my wand back. Guess I did something right.”

“I’m glad I could help…. at least.”

“And I call her Minerva because she is my Mentor. She was one of the witches that fought for my second chance here. Because of her I’m attending Hogwarts.”

Albus looked stunned at her. 

Delphi just smiled – a real and kind of dreamy smile.

“Are you happy?” Albus wondered.

She looked at him. Obviously, she hadn’t given it much thought. “Well,…” She paused again. “It’s complicated.”

“Are you happy when we’re together?” Albus hugged his knees.

She looked at him. “Surprisingly… I am.” She rolled her eyes.

Albus cracked a smile.

“Albus Potter can actually smile. Wow.”

Albus looked at her and blushed slightly. 

“What’s that look supposed to mean?”

“Na… nothing.”

Delphi frowned. “What?”

“Well in such moments … I mean if we’re friends… it’s stupid.”

Delphi groaned. “Spill it out.”

“Usually I’d hug you.”

Delphi’s raised her eyebrows. “I’m not Scorpius. I’m out!” She held up a hand. “I’m totally not ready for something like that.” She said overdramatically. 

Albus chuckled. 

They spent some more time together. At some point, Albus fell asleep in Delphi’s pillow tower. Delphi watched Albus sleep and cast some smaller spells to draw little pictures in the air. Suddenly someone came up the stairs and carefully opened the door. She looked up. Her eyes met Scorpius’. He looked like he had faced his greatest fear. He quickly looked over to Albus. Delphi could read his mind and jumped up: he totally misinterpreted the situation.

“Scorpius, before you…”

Scorpius already clenched his wand. “Depulso!” 

Delphi reacted quick enough, grabbed her wand and shielded the spell. 

“… do anything stupid.” She sighed. 

Scorpius was pale as a ghost. 

“Albus!” Delphi called determined. “Albus wake up!”

Albus blinked. He looked sleepily up to her. “Hmmm…”

She didn’t respond. 

He noticed she held up her wand, shot up and turned to the door. He looked at Scorpius and understood what was happening. He got up as well.

“Albus, come over to me!” Scorpius held out his hand, still pointing his wand at Delphi with the other hand. 

Albus looked at Delphi. Then at Scorpius. He swallowed and walked over. He stopped only inches in front of his best friend. Then he put his hand on Scorpius and lowered his wand:

“Let me explain.”

Until now Scorpius didn’t let Delphi out of his focus, but now he looked right into Albus’ eyes with pure horror. He tried to pull his hand out of Albus’ tight grip.

“I’ve kept things from you, but it’s not like you think.” Albus tried his best to keep Scorpius’ hand down with all strength he could gather.

“What did she do to you? What spell did she use on you?” He said distrustful. 

“I’m here, because I want to be here.” Albus said clear.

Scorpius didn’t believe one word. He had gathered much more strength through Quidditch Practice. He got the upper hand. Then everything happened within a blink of an eye:

Scorpius locked his free arm tight around Albus to get a free sight on Delphi and attack her without hesitation. He pointed his wand at her and screamed: 

“Flipendo!” 

“Noooo!” Albus struggled.

Delphi could have probably easily dodged it but Albus got his right arm free and held it right into the direction of Scorpius’ wand. A bright light shortly illuminated the whole classroom. All three squeezed their eyes shut. Then there was a terrible cracking noise and Albus screamed. Scorpius was pushed back by a magical energy wave. He blinked. His eyes needed several moments to get used to the darkness. Only the light of the full moon illuminated the room. Then he saw that Delphi leaned over Albus. He was clenching his arm. Scorpius got up as fast as he could. 

“Get off him or I’m going to kill you!”

“It’s enough! You broke his arm. Whatever this is between you and whatever it is you think you’re supposed to do, because you need me to be to be evil – for now, we’ll just agree to disagree. I’m trying to help him, and I could use your help. So, pull yourself together!”

Scorpius stared at her blankly. 

“We’re… friends. She… didn’t do … anything to me!” Albus pressed out while he tried to regulate his breath. 

“You’ve enough time to talk later. Let’s fix this problem, first.” She was calm and collected. She looked up at Scorpius. “Are you going to just stand there or help me?” She once again wingardium leviosaed an pillow over to Albus and placed his under his head. 

“Show me your arm.” She instructed. 

“It hurts worse than back then!” Albus didn’t let go of his own arm. 

Delphi knew what had happened back then. Albus had written her afterwards: his arm had been broken during time travel in the past and kind of healed in the present but awfully wrong. The pain had been so overwhelming that he had lost conscience. Madame Pomfrey could fix it but wasn’t able to explain it. Scorpius, of course had been there as well. So, he knew HOW serious the situation was. Scorpius clenched his teeth. 

“Albus, I’m so sorry! I didn’t want anything like that to happen. You must believe me.”

“This is really not the right time!” Delphi looked at Scorpius meaningful.

He slowly walked over and sat down. Delphi sat on Albus’ right, Scorpius on his left. They shortly exchanged glances. For Scorpius taste they were way too close. Then he shifted his attention towards Albus who curled up on the ground.

“Show me your arm, otherwise I can’t help you.” Delphi repeated not as calm as before. 

Albus didn’t react. He was too wrapped up in his pain.

Seeing Albus like that made Delphi nervous. Definitely a new feeling. She looked up at Scorpius searching for help. 

“Albus.” He said soft but concerned. “I’m going to pull up your sleeve, ok?” Scorpius already started to do it without waiting for an answer. Albus let him. 

Scorpius inhaled sharply. “We must get him to the Hospital Wing. NOW.”

Albus still had his eyes shut. Delphi was torn apart. Before she was able to make a decision, Albus responded for her: 

“No! They’ll get it wrong and Delphi will be sent back to Azkaben!”

“I really couldn’t care less! Albus, we need to get you to Madame Pomfrey. Your arm…”

“No! It was your fault. Not hers. She won’t pay for anything she didn’t do. And she can fix it, right?!” Albus asked.

Delphi swallowed. “Yes. But I do need some potions from Madame Pomfrey. Just magic won’t fix that.” She got up determined. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Don’t go. What if you’re getting caught?” Albus panicked. 

“Didn’t we already have that conversation during lunch today?” She cracked a smile. “I’ll hurry.” She added, seeing the panic in Scorpius’ eyes. Then she left. 

“I sorry.” Scorpius repeated as they were alone.

“Because you broke my arm, or because acting like a total troll?”

“Both.” Scorpius said almost not hearable. “But Albus, Delphi can’t be trusted! I don’t know why you’re here with her, but…”

“I’m meeting her since weeks. I know you can’t imagine her to be any different, but she changed. You mustn’t trust her but trust me. We’re friends. … But can we talk about us before we talk about her.”

“Now?” Scorpius asked overburdened. 

“Well, I’m not going anywhere soon.” Albus shivered by the pain. “It’s probably better if I don’t pass out, isn’t it? So, how did you find us anyway?”

Scorpius frowned. “You send me the note. Forgot?”

“I sent it after lunch. It’s far past midnight. I didn’t think you’d come.”

“Well, I’m here now.” Scorpius rubbed over his other arm. He didn’t continue talking. Instead he took Albus’ hand.

“Are we not going to talk about what happened?”

“Albus… it’s complicated.” Usually Scorpius couldn’t keep anything to himself. Normally they talked about everything.

“I know you slept with Rose.” Albus looked away hurt, although he didn’t pull his hand away.

“You know?” Scorpius gasped. 

“Everyone knows.” Albus said dry, suppressing his emotions.

Scorpius closed his eyes. 

“I get it: you are with her.” Albus usually didn’t talk much about his feeling, but he had thought about what to tell Scorpius the whole day. He must get rid of it. “But when you asked me if I could think of any reason, why you shouldn’t, I was convinced you meant… well... That’s why I kissed you. I thought you’d want the same. Or I rather wanted it. I fucked it all up. And I wanted to tell you, that I… Scorp, I can’t lose you. Can we please stay friends? If you ignore me… I just…I can’t…”

“Why have you never said anything before?” Scorpius was confused.

“Isn’t that obvious? I didn’t want to risk our friendship.” 

Scorpius inhaled deeply.

“And because I feared you’d hate me. Deep down I always knew you would … and now you do.” Albus added. 

“Merlin, Albus…I…” Scorpius looked like he wanted to run away. “Let’s concentrate on your arm…Are you convinced Delphi is coming back?” Scorpius changed the topic. 

Albus was shaking and cold sweat had appeared on his forehead. “She will.” He said determined.

“I really don’t know where your faith in her is coming from.”

“She was there for me when you weren’t.” Albus closed his eyes. 

Scorpius was totally overburden with the whole situation. 

After several minutes, Delphi entered again. 

“Thank Dumbledore… never thought I’d ever say that, but I’m glad to see you.” Scorpius said relieved. 

“It was unexpecting difficult to get what I searched for. Make him drink that.” She said with urgency in her voice and handed Scorpius a bottle. 

“What is that?” He asked sceptically. 

“You better start trusting me. If you get caught you get detention, if I get caught, I end up in Azkaban for the rest of my life. Do you really need an explanation now, or can I do my work?”

Scorpius let go of Albus’s hand and opened the little bottle. He lifted his head and placed the liquid on his lips. Albus drank it. After a few moments, Albus calmed and fell asleep. 

“That’s good, isn’t it?” Scorpius tried to calm himself. 

“The difficult part comes now.” Delphi explained but didn’t move an inch. 

“What are you waiting for? I thought you were a super witch or something. Didn’t you just say, you can cast that healing spell?”

“It’s difficult. Look at it! It’s not simply a broken arm. You were pretty efficient.” She bit her lip. “Plus, I never cast that spell on someone… well… til now I only tried it on anyone I wouldn’t care what happened to them.”

Scorpius mouth fell open. “Does that mean you’re nervous??”

“I must concentrate. Just… just give me a minute and do me a favour and be quiet for once.” She closed her eyes.

A warm light came out of her wand. Her magic filled the room. Scorpius somehow felt that it wasn’t dark magic anymore. He looked at Albus. He was far away. She directed her magic into Albus’ arm and cracking noises echoed in the room. Scorpius quickly looked away. He pulled himself together. Though he felt sick. It took Delphi quit long to fully heal his arm. When she was done, she awoke from some kind of trance. She panted exhausted. 

“You cast healing magic without spells?” Scorpius asked half impressed half scared of her power.

She looked up but didn’t answer his question. “Wake him.”

“Before I wake him… Tell me what you are up to!”

“Someone must do something about the two of you.” She smiled. “You belong together.”

Scorpius recalled the situation from the time Harry separated them, because he had been convinced Scorpius was Voldemort’s son and a bad influence on Albus. At that time, Delphi had told him the very same sentence. Even with fourteen, Scorpius was clever enough to know what exactly she meant by it. No one would use such a choice of words in a context of a friendship. 

Without commenting, he turned towards Albus and shook him. “Albus, hey Albus, wake up.”

Albus blinked. 

“How do you feel?”

“I dunno…”

“Can you move your fingers?” Delphi asked. 

Albus nodded. “But it still hurts like hell.”

“It probably will for the next days.” She informed Albus. “If you ask me, you should help him get through it. You own him.” She addressed Scorpius. 

“I’m fine. You didn’t want that to happen. You mustn’t feel obligated.” Albus sat up, but immediately grabbed his arm in pain.

“Slow down! I can cast healing spells, not wonders.” 

“Thanks, Delphi.” 

“Let’s go back to the Dungeon. Tomorrow will be fun.” She sighed. “Oww… my head hurts already.”

Both Delphi and Scorpius got up and pulled Albus up. They started walking. Scorpius supported Albus, who hardly could keep himself up right. Delphi sneaked around the corners and signalized them it was clear. She seemed to have reached the limit of her energy. 

“We’re too slow.” Scorpius whispered. “Someone will see us.”

“Then carry him.” Delphi proposed. 

Albus shot her a death glance. “You’re pretty slow, too.”

“In opposite to you, I can walk faster if I must. Look at you. You’re a mess.” Delphi looked at Albus meaningful.

“The longer we discuss, the sooner we get caught. Come on, Albus.” Scorpius blushed and offered to piggyback him. 

Albus was too exhausted to complain and accepted his offer. He was lifted up and rested his head on Scorpius’ shoulder. He smelled like pepper imps and later summer. Albus enjoyed the closeness. He felt safe. Soon fell asleep. 

They walked down the Corridors in silence. 

Back in their Common Room, some tension left Scorpius’ body. He went straight in the direction of their dorm ignoring Delphi.

“Wait.” Delphi addressed Scorpius without waking Albus. “He’ll probably sleep for quiet a while. You better come up with a good explanation, so the teachers don’t suspect anything.”

Scorpius looked distrustful at her. “To save your neck?”

“To save his, too. Tomorrow is the second day in a row Albus is skipping classes. Even for Harry Potter’s son it means consequences. And if you’re honest to yourself, you’re not quiet innocent.” 

“He told you?” The realization hit the air out of his lungs.

“Yeah, he pretty much tells me everything.”

“You’re manipulating him.” Scorpius accuses her with a sharp tone.

“Call it whatever you want. Nothing I say will change your mind. If you can’t handle it, I can take care of him.”

“No way! Albus stays with me and I’ll always look after him! He may trust you now, but he’s mistaken. I’m not that naïve. You won’t ever be able to make up for what you did!”

“I don’t expect you to trust me. But I’ve watched you. Just know that I’m one of the few people who can help you, if you seek answers.” It was neither a threat nor a provocation, just a simple offer.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Good night, Scorpion King.” Delphi turned around and walked into the Slytherin girl’s dorm.

With the last of his energy, Scorpius carried Albus into their dorm. Meanwhile it was almost 3 am. Scorpius hadn’t gotten much sleep lately. _How was he supposed to survive the day tomorrow?!_ He carefully let Albus down on his bed and covered him with a blanket. He watched him. After fighting an inner conflict, he slipped under the blanket as well and hugged him. Unconsciously Albus cuddled closer. Scorpius stroke through his hair with his fingers and put the dark curlers aside. They directly fell back in place. 

“What are you doing, Albus? …” Scorpius kissed his temple and leaned his forehead against it afterwards. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. Albus didn’t wake. 

The next morning, was worse than Scorpius expected. He could barely keep his eyes open as he woke right beside Albus who was still fast asleep. He carefully took a look at his arm. Delphi did quiet a good job. It looked much better. Not that he would tell her. Then he forced himself out of bed, making sure no one was going to see him. There was no believable explanation why he was in Albus’ bed. 

When Scorpius entered the Great Hall, he didn’t spot Delphi. He ate breakfast with Rose and her friends. Of course, she would notice something was wrong: 

“What’s up with you? You’re unusual quiet and you look awful. Haven’t you slept tonight?” Rose asked frowning.

“I’m fine.” He smiled a big fake smile. “I needed to finish that essay, so it got late.”

Rose bought his lie. 

“And what’s wrong with Albus lately. I haven’t seen him in days.” She looked around.

“I dunno. He’s like that sometimes.” He couldn’t think of any better excuse.

“Hmmm… well, if you ask me, you can’t babysit him all the time. He isn’t like any of us. Seriously Scorpius, N.E.W.T’s are just around the corner, we must focus on learning. And oh, I have Quidditch Practise today. I’ve read a new strategy…” Scorpius stopped listening. Actually, he was too tired to be annoyed, but he was. 

At lunch, Scorpius hurried to the Great Hall to organise some food and bring it to Albus. He was coming from Herbology and ran up the stairs. He must be there before Rose was, otherwise she would start questioning him why he won’t have lunch with her. In the Courtyard he was suddenly pulled aside behind a stone wall. 

“How’s Albus?” Delphi asked. 

“Are you insane? Stop talking to me and let go!!” Scorpius asked shocked. Just then he noticed that Delphi looked awful.

“What happened to you?”

“Ehww… have you been there last night? You can’t simply use that magic and don’t pay for it.”

“So, it’s dark magic after all.” Scorpius figured. 

“You’re wrong. And it’s none of your business. So, how’s Albus?”

“I dunno. I was about to get some lunch and I really don’t have time to discuss.”

“Wait, you haven’t checked on him all morning?”

Scorpius looked caught. “YOU said he was going to sleep for pretty long. Plus I can’t miss classes. N.E.W.Ts are just around the corner.”

“Which doesn’t mean he should be alone. I offered you to look after him, but you said you don’t need help. Looks like your girlfriend brainwashed you pretty well.”

“Don’t dare to mention Rose!”

“I don’t know what you planned for the rest of the day, but I’m going to check on Albus.”

Scorpius instantly held her back violently. “No, you won’t. I’m going!”

“Well then I’m coming with you.” She pulled her arm away.

“Why are you doing this?”

“I told you we became friends. It’s not what I planned.”

“I don’t buy it. You are evil.”

“No one is only evil or good. Pretty sure you have a dark side inside of you, too. _Scorpion King_.”

“STOP calling me that!!”

“Scorpius?” Polly Chapman turned around the corner. She was a close friend of Rose. 

Both Scorpius and Delphi looked up caught. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I… I just…”

“Scorpius just help me with some stuff for Herbology. I still don’t know where to find all the ingredient I need. Hogwarts reeeeaallly is a huge place.” She said playing helpless. “Well, thanks for your help!” She addressed Scorpius and quickly left.

“I think she’s weird.” Polly frowned. 

“Why was she asking you anyway? You’re not even in the same class.”

“… probably because she’s in Slytherin and I’m Prefect.”

“Right…Are you coming?”

“…Sure.” Scorpius and Polly went to the Gryffindor table. 

Rose and her friends were already waiting. How was Scorpius supposed to leave unseen?  
“How was your day so far?” Rose asked.

“Pretty boring. Yours?” Scorpius didn’t want to let on about being in a hurry.

“Great! Flitwick showed us…” 

Scorpius was already searching the Great Hall for Delphi. He couldn’t spot her anywhere. He became nervous. 

“Know what: Delphi, that really weird Slytherin Girl with the silver hair and the blue tips, she asked Scorpius about some Herbology stuff. But it pretty much looked like they were fighting and knowing each other. It was odd.” Polly whispered into Rose ear.

“Hey, Scorp. Do you know Delphi?” Rose asked directly. 

Scorpius shot up. He looked at Polly and then over to Rose. Suddenly he got the attention of the whole crowd around Rose. 

“I… I don’t know her. She’s in my House. That’s all.” He cleared his throat. He knew well enough he was ridiculously bad in lying.

“And you never talked to her before? She just started a fight?”

“We didn’t fight.”

“Polly saw you.”

Polly blushed. She probably rather wouldn’t be there.

_He must come up with anything believable. Soon _!__

____

“Are you jealous, or what is this about? It was the first time we spoke. She just had several questions because Hogwarts is new to her. Can’t blame her she’s lost – Hogwarts is huge. I was just impatient because I was hungry.” He got up. It was partly played partly true anger. Rose knew how to hit a nerve. It had been difficult with her from the start, even though he hated to admit it. All of his suppressed annoyance broke to the surface in that very moment. 

____

“I think I’m eating my lunch somewhere else.” He quickly took his table and left the Great Hall, ignoring her calls.

____

____

He rushed to the Dungeon, into their Common Room and into the dorm. To his dismay, Delphi sat on Albus’ bed. They were chatting and laughing. 

____

“Oh, hi Scorp!” Albus smiled happily at him. “Delphi, just got me some food.” 

____

Scorpius must admit he was the one who was jealous now. 

____

“How did you get in here?” Scorpius wondered.

____

“Well, I got my wand back.” Delphi waved it. “I cast a spell. Come on, Scorpius, sit with us.” Delphi offered in a better mood.

____

Scorpius was rooted to the ground. Albus looked at him begging, so he gave in. He walked over and placed the plate on Albus’ night table. 

____

“Dessert! Awesome!” Albus was pretty hungry. 

____

“How do you feel?”

____

“Great!” He said with his mouth full. “Well, still hurts but no comparison to tonight. Delphi told me you covered me up. Thanks… and thanks for tonight.”

____

Scorpius blushed. _Did Albus remember that they shared a bed_?

____

Delphi suddenly cleared her throat. “I thought, after tonight, we could settle things and start over.” She looked at Scorpius. 

____

Scorpius couldn’t believe it. “I don’t want anything to do with you. Whatever game you’re playing, I won’t fall for it. There are hundred other students. Find anyone else and leave us alone.”

____

“It’s not that easy to find out who you are if you have to pretend to be someone else _all the time_. Only Albus and you know my identity. And actually, I have hoped that you would give me a second chance.”

____

“Why would I do that? I don’t own you anything.”

____

“Well… because we’re family.”

____

Albus looked shocked at Scorpius. “What?”

____

“You haven’t told him?” 

____

“Scorpius, what does she mean?”

____

“We’re cousins. More or less.” Delphi answered for him.

____

“Is that true?” Albus asked Scorpius.

____

“Yes. Her mother is my grandmother’s sister. But that doesn’t change anything. You can’t choose your family.”

____

“Well you and Teddy are practically all I have left. He spoke out for my rehabilitation just like Minerva.” Delphi informed them.

____

“Sorry to disappoint you, but Teddy’s rather Albus’ family than mine.” Scorpius said bitter.

____

Albus had already forgotten that Scorpius and Teddy were related. They never really had any contact. Mainly because Teddy grew up with the Potter and Weasley Family. Harry was his godfather and kept him “safe” from the Malfoys his whole life. When Teddy was older, he was in a relationship with Victoire, Bill and Fleur’s daughter. By now they were engaged. The Malfoys never played any role in his life. Albus would have never guessed, that of all things, Teddy would speak out in Delphi’s defence. He wondered if he fought with Harry about that topic. _Pretty sure he did_.

____

“It was something I wished for, but I’m not naïve. I knew I had to face the consequences of my actions. I won’t bother you and will accept your decision. BUT I won’t end the friendship with Albus either.”

____

“Fine. But I will watch you. If you make one wrong step, Azkaban is just one letter to my dad away.”

____

Now Scorpius sounded like Harry always described young Draco Malfoy. Albus must admit he didn’t much like it seeing Scorpius behaving like that.

____

Delphi got up. “I understand that you want to protect Albus, but I’ll do my best to create a new life… well, as far as this is possible for me.” She turned toward Albus. “I’m coming back after class.”

____

____

After she left, Scorpius directly spoke:

____

“I don’t want you to be friends with her.” Scorpius said clear.

____

“YOU were the one who told me she deserved a second chance.”

____

“Yes, I did say that, but I can’t forgive her! She didn’t just steel a book from the restricted section!”

____

“You don’t have to be best friends. It’d be enough when you’re in a room with her without trying to kill her right away.”

____

“Merlin, Albus, just stop meeting that psychopath!” Scorpius was beyond mad which happened rarely.

____

“I don’t like Rose either, but you wouldn’t stop meeting her, would you?”

____

“That’s something totally different!

____

“It’s not.”

____

“Does that mean you are dating Delphi??”

____

“No, Scorp. By now, you probably should have noticed I’m not… well,…“

____

“What?”

____

“She isn’t my type.”

____

“You were totally in love with her when you were fourteen.”

____

“Whatever it was back then. I’m not in love with her now. 100% sure.” 

____

“Oh, don’t tell me you are only friends. You stuck together all the time!” The jealously monster had its grip around Scorpius.

____

“You only saw us together twice.”

____

“It was enough time to figure it.”

____

“Then you figured wrong!” 

____

“Just admit it already!”

____

“I told you, you’re wrong. Stop asking!”

____

“Well, fine she isn’t your type. Then who is?”

____

“There is only YOU!” 

____

_Silence_. 

____

As soon as he said it aloud the whole atmosphere in the room changed. It became heavy and awful to bare. Albus wanted to take it back as soon as the words left his mouth. He swallowed hard as if he could swallow the words back down.

____

Scorpius stared at him blankly. All colour drained from his face. He obviously thought what he possibly should respond, but nothing came out.

____

“Last night, I wanted to tell you. After the kiss… I thought you would figure it on your own. I mean I kissed you - what else would that mean to you?”

____

“And what exactly does it mean?”

____

“Really Scorp?” Albus buried his hands in his hair in pure frustration. _There was no turning back now_. “I’m in love with you. That’s what it means.”

____

After a long pause, Scorpius finally spoke. “I’m with Rose.” It was like a mechanism. It was right - at least in his head.

____

“I know! But I can’t change how I feel about you.” Albus was hurt, but he tried to keep the tears at bay.

____

Scorpius hated that he was the reason for Albus’ misery. Something within him wanted to reach out so badly. 

____

“At least I’m rid of it now. It was really eating me up…”

____

“Wait… how long did you keep that to yourself?”

____

Albus looked up, unsure if he should tell him the truth. “Does that make any difference?”

____

“How long?” Scorpius repeated.

____

“Summer after time travel.” Albus said sheepish.

____

“Over one and a half year??!!” Scorpius asked shocked.

____

Albus kept quiet and looked down. 

____

“Do you hate me now?” Albus asked after a while of horrible silence.

____

Scorpius looked at him. It was an intense look. “Never.” 

____

Albus pressed his lips together and simply nodded. 

____

“Nothing will change. I promise.” 

____

Albus wanted to hear those words, so he could be sure he won’t lose Scorpius as friend, but somehow he became horribly aware that he won’t be anything else than just a friend to Scorpius.

____


	6. Who we are

Some weeks passed since the incident in the Divination Classroom. Delphi and Albus sat under the stands and watched the Quidditch Match Slytherin VS. Hufflepuff. It was only a friendly, but Scorpius wanted Albus to come anyway. Since their talk, he kept the promise: Things had been going back to “normal” concerning their friendship although Albus had the impression that Scorpius was more tensed and distant than usual. But maybe it was just because of the match. Plus, things between him and Rose weren’t going well. It was an open secret, but Scorpius refused to talk about it explicitly. 

The sun was getting warmer. Delphi passed him a cup of tea she had brought with her. Albus had organized some sweets. No one would spot them together down there. 

“Do you think Scorpius will catch the Snitch this time?” Albus asked. Actually, he never enjoyed matched but with Delphi it was truly fun. He searched through some sweets until he found what he was looking for.

“I think you should save the chocolate for Scorpius.” She said meaningful, which meant she didn’t believe in him winning this match. 

Scorpius hadn’t changed his mind. He still kept a distance to her, but he accepted or rather tolerated that Albus met her. When they met, he didn’t ignore her, but he kept it short. Albus wished it was different but at least Scorpius didn’t report any of it to his dad. 

Meanwhile Scorpius and the other Seeker were both chasing the Snitch with high speed. Scorpius Broom was much faster though he fell slightly behind. The other Seeker flew against him. Scorpius lost balance and rather fell than landed in the mud on the ground. 

Albus gasped. 

“He’s fine.” Delphi comforted him. Scorpius was already getting up again. “But we lost the match… again.” She sighed. “I can’t even explain why it affects me.” She shook her head and chewed on some sweets. “I’m pretty sure it’s because of Minerva’s influence. She’s obsessed with that sport.” 

“He’ll be in great mood tonight.” Albus groaned. 

There weren’t much audience because it was just a test game. Soon everyone left. The Hufflepuffs were in best mood. The Slytherin Team landed on the ground. 

“Malfoy, wait a minute!” Rowl, their Captain, called after him.

Albus and Delphi sneaked through the row. Delphi quickly cast a forbidden spell to overhear their conversation:

“The next match against Gryffindor is your last fucking chance! You are good at practise but what’s that worth if you’re a loser in real games? What is your problem? I thought you wanted it so badly. At the beginning of the year, I chose you because you were most determined. That’s exactly what you need as Seeker. And that’s why Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup so often. But you don’t concentrate, you hesitate, you’re scared. Just quit if you’re not serious about it! Give someone else the chance to play on your position OR show me that you really want it!”

“I can…”

“I don’t want to hear a single word. SHOW me what you can, or what you can’t do.” Rowl went away cursing. 

Scorpius threw away his broom and lay down on the ground.

“You should go over.” Delphi said.

Albus was already climbing through the rows to get on the grass of the pitch. 

“Albus?” A familiar voice suddenly asked surprised. 

Albus froze and turned around in horror. “Draco!?” 

“Where are you coming from?”

“I’ve watched the match and I just wanted to go over to Scorpius.”

“Well, I’ve watched it as well, but I haven’t seen you. Otherwise we could have watched it together.”

“Oh yes… I… I came later...much later. I sat in the back. You probably didn’t see me. But next time we can watch it together.”

“All right.”

Albus was about to turn around, as Draco spoke again: “Albus,…how is Scorpius doing?” He seemed a bit helpless.

“He won’t be happy. It’s the third match he lost.”

“I don’t mean Quidditch.”

“Oh, ehhmmm…” Albus frowned. What was he supposed to say?! 

“He didn’t write lately, and you know he usually writes two letters a week. I‘m worried. Do I have to worry?”

Albus still had no clue what to tell him and he didn’t want to lie to Draco either because he liked him, and he just wanted to be a good dad. He was differently worried; not as his father would be worried and Albus wished his dad was a bit more like Draco.

“You should probably ask him.” Albus uncomfortably pulled on his sleeves. 

That answer alarmed Draco. Albus could see it in his eyes though his facial expression didn’t change. He nodded. 

“And how are you doing, Albus?”

Albus took a deep breath. He knew he wouldn’t be trustworthy if he answered ‘fine’, but he couldn’t think of anything else. “Fine.”

Draco frowned. Now he was even more concerned now.

“I’ll go over to Scorpius and tell him you came.” 

Draco shortly nodded again.

He ran across the pitch. “Scorp!” 

Scorpius’ face was full of mud and some blood dripped from his forehead. “I’m not in the mood to talk.”

“You do notice, you’re bleeding, don’t you?” Albus reached out for his forehead, but Scorpius quickly turned away.

“It’s nothing.”

Albus looked down and bit his lip. He knew, he had crossed a line. Brief touches were something that became non-existent in their relationship. After their kiss, Scorpius obviously wanted to create a physical distance.

“Your dad is here.” Albus said quiet to change the topic.

“What?” Scorpius asked shocked.

“He came to watch. He thinks something is wrong, because you didn’t answer his letters lately.”

Scorpius groaned and buried his hands in his hair. “Fuck! Why did he have to come? Did he say anything about the match?”

“No.”

“Did you see it?”

“Yea... I watched it with Delphi from under the stand.”

Scorpius let himself fall on the ground. 

“Here.” Albus pulled out a bar of chocolate. “Saved that for you.”

“Thanks.” Scorpius unwrapped the paper. He took a bite. “The talk with dad will be the highlight of me day.” 

“You sound like me.” 

Scorpius now chuckled. 

“Why haven’t you sent any letters?”

Scorpius looked at his best friend. “What was I supposed to write, Albus?” Then he quickly looked away. “Any of what happened between us, the incident with Delphi, that you two are close now, that I’m an awful Seeker, that things between Rose and me are …never mind.” He shook his head. Scorpius was actually always a positive thinking person, but he was beyond frustrated. 

Albus didn’t dare to answer. Any answer would be wrong.

“Save me some food. It’ll probably get late.”

“Sure.”

After showering, Scorpius was the last player in the Changing Room. He knew he couldn’t hide in there forever. He took his broom and shuffled across the pitch.

“Hi dad…” He sighed. 

Draco smiled and hugged him. “Hello Scorpius.” He said soft. He lifted his chin to take a look at the little wound on his forehead. “Does that need to be stitched?”

“Don’t think so…”

“Make sure Madame Pomfrey takes a look anyway.”

“Ok…” Scorpius turned away and sat down on the stand. “Albus told me you wanted to talk…”

“Yes. How is Albus?” Draco asked to start a conversation. Usually Scorpius loved to talk about their friendship. 

“Great.” He said annoyed. 

Draco frowned. “Are you two having a fight?” 

“No. Everything is great.” Scorpius repeated even more annoyed.

“Yes, you already said that… Anyway, I was worried. You didn’t write in two weeks.”

“I was busy. School, Quidditch practise, Rose. I didn’t notice it had been two weeks.”

“Don’t worry. I know Hogwarts can be a lot sometimes. So how are things with Rose going?”

“Daaaad.” Scorpius groaned and closed his eyes. 

Draco was slightly overburdened. Did he say anything wrong? Everything he asked seemed to be wrong. 

“Ok, let’s skip the small talk for today.” Draco sighed. “There is another reason I’m here.”

Now Scorpius did look up.

“Hermione wrote me a letter. She wrote me that Rose wrote her that…”

“You are exchanging letters with Rose’ mom about us??” Scorpius couldn’t believe it.

“Would you let me explain? What has gotten into you today?” Draco used his more authoritarian tone.

Scorpius knew he wouldn’t play that card if he didn’t have to. 

“Sorry, …Sir.”

“The last thing I want is to interfere in your relationship with Rose. But Hermione told me Rose was upset because you’ve been seen with another girl and when Rose asked you about her, you apparently lied. She said it was Delphi. Have there been any incidents with Delphi, or is this a misunderstanding?”

Scorpius heart skipped a beat. “Eehhhmmm…..” He swallowed. “Rose got it all wrong. She is so damn jealous, that’s all.” He shook his head.

“So, you didn’t talk to Delphi?” Draco frowned.

“It was an accident. She bumped into me before lunch. She apologized and left. It wasn’t even worth mentioning.” Scorpius begged his father would buy the lie.

“Rose wrote that her friend saw you arguing with her as if this wasn’t the first time you two spoke.”

“Well, to be exact it wasn’t; including fourth year. I told her to make sure that nothing like that happens again. I wasn’t massively happy she bumped into me.”

“Scorpius, is there anything you’re not telling me?” Draco asked, not buying it.

Scorpius must come up with a believable excuse otherwise his father won’t stop asking uncomfortable questions. 

“Well… where am I supposed to start? Have you seen my flying? I’m pretty bad. I’ll probably be kicked out of the team. And it’s not going well with Rose. But it’s the last thing I want to talk about. Do you have all the information you need?”

Draco looked at his son surprised. “Listen, I know it’s not easy for you to openly talk to me and I wish your mother was here, because she always found the right words.”

Scorpius know looked at his father touched. 

“But I want you to know, you can always talk to me. About everything. I know you love Quidditch and you’re determined to win. As long as you give your best, things will fall into place. But the truth is, sometimes, things don’t work out no matter how hard you try. I know that answer is not good enough for you, but that’s how life works. You’re with Rose for a reason, but I can clearly see, you’re having doubts.”

Scorpius only nodded. 

“You always figured quickly what you wanted even as a child. I have the feeling you already know what to do. Take your time. And when it comes to Quidditch, I can tell you, there was a time in my life, when I thought Quidditch was everything. It’s not. Believe me.”

Scorpius frowned. “But you have seen me play. You know how good I actually am.”

“I know.” Draco smiled.

“Then why am I losing in all matches? It can’t be bad luck.”

“I wish I had the answer, but I fear you must find the answer yourself.”

After talking to his father, Scorpius went down to the Dungeon. He looked around the Common Room. Albus was probably up in their dorm, but he didn’t search for Albus anyway. He looked for Delphi. She sat in an armchair with crossed legs, reading. At some point she looked up from her book. Their eyes met and Scorpius signalized her, he wanted to talk. Then he went outside and waited for her to follow him. She did. Scorpius went into the Potion Classroom and locked the door behind him.

“I really hope you don’t want to duel.” She asked sceptically.

“You said if I seek answers, you can help me.”

“Depends on the question.” 

“Why do you call me Scorpion King all the time?”

“Because you want to be like him.”

“You’re wrong! I hate that version of me. He did awful things and I couldn’t live with myself if I did any of it.”

“Though you want his talents and his attributes. A part of you admires the version of you.”

“All I wanna know is, what am I doing wrong? What is different about me? Why am I losing every single Quidditch Match? I only have one more chance to stay in the team, and I don’t want to waste it.”

“Is it really only about Quidditch?” She asked bord, raising her eyebrow.

Scorpius shot her a death glance. “Can you help me or not?”

“Yes. I can get you answers.”

“What’s the price? What is your benefit from helping me?”

“I do seek answers, too. But I can’t find them alone.”

“And that’s what you need me for? Have you planned that all along?”

“I don’t know what you’re thinking I’m searching for?”

“I have some ideas...”

“I told you before. I must find out who I really am. And there a method to find answers. But there is neither truth nor certainty in it. It’s highly dangerous. Weak witches and wizards are driven insane and we’ll break so many rules, it’s ridiculous.”

“Why would I want to risk it then?”

“Because you have seen yourself in a whole new light. It’s comparable to the experience you had in the Dark Timeline where my father ruled over the world. You’re almost obsessed about the other you. But if you only take form it what you need, you’ll get further in life. Much further. You’ve seen what you’re capable of. In the worst possible way, but also what you could reach. You already have the means. Though you have no clue how to activate them. That’s what it can show you. But there is a high risk to get lost in it...”

“I’ll do it!” Scorpius said determined. 

“Fine. We need Albus for it, too.”

“No way!”

“We can’t do it alone.”

“Why?”

“First we must organise the different ingredient. The potion pretty complicated to brew, even for me. Most ingredient are difficult to gather, and I already risk a lot only mixing it.”

“And what’s Albus role in it?”

“He can steal the invisible cloak from his brother and once I’m done, it will have a comparable effect like a drug. Albus must watch us while we are using it. He’s our safety to come back.”

“And where do we get the instructions.”

“I know it.”

“You know it? Didn’t you just say it’s extremely difficult to brew it?”

“Yes, but I only have to read things once. Then I remember them. Especially Potions.”

Now Scorpius understood why she was in Hogwarts. She was too useful for the Ministry to just end up in Azkaban. 

“Fine. We’re doing this – together with Albus.”

“One more thing: You must trust me. Otherwise that won’t work.”

“No!” Scorpius responded at once. “But … I’m ready to work with you. You can convince me during the time we brew the potion. Then I will decide on trusting you, or not.”

“Deal.”


	7. The Scorpion King

The Full Moon shone through the water of the lake into the Slytherin Common Room. The two boys got out of bed and took their bags. Everything was prepared. It was the night Delphi and Scorpius finally would get their answers.

“Ready?” Albus asked Scorpius whispering on their way down to the Common Room.

“Definitely.” He grinned nervously.

In the Common Room stood Delphi, grinning as well. “Let’s go.”

All three vanished under the Invisible Cloak Albus had stolen from James. It was far more difficult to hide three persons under it than only Scorpius and him. It took them quiet a while until they were outside the Castle and out of sight. The last part of the way, they ran down to the Green House at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They entered. It seemed enchanted. It was beautiful there. Many flowers only bloomed at night. The pond and the little waterfall shined silver because of the full moon. They didn’t even need to cast Lumos. Wild plants grew everywhere. It had become their exclusive place Hogwarts.

While brewing that potion over weeks, Delphi had showed them several useful spells to protect them from being found. Generally, she showed them lots of useful stuff, they weren’t supposed to learn. It wasn’t Dark Magic just (semi-forbidden) spells that helped them get through the day easier. Albus became better at casting spells - much better and more self-confident. Even his rain shielding spell now worked. _Without Scorpius awareness they all three became friends._ Also, Albus and Scorpius had grown closer over the time. Physically they were back at hugging and Scorpius softly tugged Albus whenever he teased him.

The trio settled in front of the pond which was surrounded by stones, weeds and plants. Delphi unpacked everything she had prepared.

“Can we go through it one last time?” Scorpius asked nervously.

Albus and Scorpius legs were pressed together, and they looked at Delphi.

“Scorpius, are you sure you want to take the potion first?” She inhaled deeply.

“Sure. Totally sure. 100% sure!“ Scorpius was nervous as hell but he wanted it so badly.

“I hate to repeat myself: Don’t forget to be open minded! It’s the key to your vision. You quit Divination in your fourth year, so it’ll be probably more difficult for you to get an answer.”

“I am.” He said seriously.

“Have you written your question on that piece of parchment.”

He nodded and showed it to Albus and her. There was written:

\- _In what way would I be different if I was the Scorpion King in our reality?_ -

“That will do it.” Delphi said. “As soon as you lay your head into the water, we’ll be able to see everything you’re going to see in the refection of the water. When you drop the parchment into the water, the vision will start. In case something goes wrong, I’ve brewed another potion to bring you back.” She held up a little bottle with a light blue shade.

Scorpius swallowed. He turned towards Albus. He didn’t seem so sure anymore. Albus could read his mind.

“Scorp, you don’t have to do this. You can still turn back. Or at least, let Delphi do it first. … I don’t get it anyway. I mean why do you want to know how he is? Why do you want to be more like him? You hate him, don’t you?! You mustn’t be anyone else. You’re awesome” Albus blushed.

Scorpius bit his lip. “We had that conversation so many times before. I must find out what I’m capable of, what I can reach in life and why I’m always failing now.”

“Is Quidditch really worth the risk?” Albus muttered.

“It’s not only about Quidditch! It’s about potential. I don’t wanna waste it.”

Albus looked down.

“I’m never going to be like him. I never could become him.” Scorpius reached out and rested a hand on Albus.

Albus looked up.

“I promise.” Scorpius smiled.

“I’ll look after you.” Albus cracked a smile.

Scorpius pulled him into a hug. “I’m glad you’re here with me.”

Albus blushed harder and hugged him back.

Then Scorpius lay down flat on the ground with the back of his head in the water. His blonde almost silver hair floated in the movement of the soft waves that were originating from the small waterfall behind him. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Then he dropped the parchment into the water. Immediately the whole water illuminated silver blue. Delphi and Albus stared into the water which turned into some kind of mirror of Scorpius’ conscience. First nothing was clearly visible. Only shadows and blurry pictures. Albus looked frowning at Delphi. She was concentrated.

“He isn’t opening his mind.” She tensed.

“Shall we bring him back?” Albus asked concerned.

“Not now. Give him a minute.”

Albus pulled on his sleeves nervously. Suddenly the vision became clearer and clearer. There were voices echoing far in the distance. They, too, become louder after a few moments. And then finally, everything was there. The scenes were comparable to the view in a pensive. Albus held his breath and both Albus and Delphi leaned closer over the surface of the water to get a better view:

“Scorpion Kiiing!!” Two popular Seventh Year Slytherin Boys came running in their Quidditch Uniforms across the hill and almost knocked him out. One lay his arm around his neck and grinned.

“We will smash Gryffindor into pieces.” The other one jumped up and down in anticipation.

The Scorpius in the vision smiled. But differently. His eyes were much colder. He looked different. His whole appearance was different. He seemed much more confident. He walked determined towards the Quidditch Pitch with his broom in his hand. His hair was cut short on one side. A blonde strain covered his left eye.

“But give us some more time to enjoy the game before catching the Snitch.”

“If I knew you were quicker, I would take my time!”

“Oh, come on! It wasn’t our fault we lost last time.”

“He’ right. It was really only Rowl’s.”

“DON’T mention him!” Scorpius didn’t scream, though both were quiet at once. “That loser! How I hate him. I’ll get him replaced as soon as possible.” Scorpius was beyond mad.

Within the Changing Room the Slytherin Team gathered around Scorpius as he entered as a matter of course.

“I’m not going to repeat myself. Listen!” Scorpius called out and again everyone shut up immediately. “Losing against those brainless Gryffindors is no option. You know what you all have to do! Smith, Henricks, you knock out James Potter as soon as we’re on the Pitch. This is your _first_ priority. Meanwhile all Chaser look out for themselves. No one is coming to protect you…And Rowl.”

Scorpius turned towards Rowl with a death glance. He stepped forward and closed the gap between the other boy and him. Then he pointed his wand at his chest. “If you let a single fucking Quaffel pass, you know what will happen, don’t you?!”

It was dead quiet.

“Yeess… Captain.” Rowl squeezed his eyes shut.

“Fantastic.” Scorpius said monotone and let go satisfied.

“And I will take care of Rose Granger Weasley.” Scorpius said annoyed.

“She is so in love with you, she won’t even look after the Snitch.”

There was laughter.

“I’ll use that as advantage, but don’t underestimate her. She’s dangerous. She is the second aim for our Beaters after Potter is down.”

Everyone entered the Pitch. Scorpius went first. He grinned. You could see in his eyes that he couldn’t wait for the match to begin. He flew up in the air. HE was the centre of attention and he enjoyed every second of it.

“I want a fair match!” Madame Hootch announced looking straight and not very happy at Scorpius. He smiled at her back provocatively.

Scorpius looked around and spotted Albus in the Slytherin crowd. Albus face was painted in the Slytherin House Colours. Their eyes met and Scorpius smiled. It was a softer smile. Then he focused back on the match.

_Watching it, Albus wondered if they were friends in that other reality. He highly doubted it. First, because he couldn’t imagine being friends with a bad person like the Scorpion King. Scorpius had talked about him and he hated him just as much as Albus did. Second and more proper, the popular Scorpius in the reflection would NEVER want to be friends with a loser like Albus. Albus expected to be ignored or even bullied by him. He wished Scorpius ended the vision before he was going to find out_.

Madame Hootch let the Quaffel out and the match began.

Scorpius flew further up in the air to get an overview. Rose caught up and floated beside him.

“What do you want?” Scorpius said cold.

“Talk.” She only said.

“We’re working together in Transfiguration. That’s all. How often am I going to have to repeat that? I’m not interested.”

“Everyone knows you’re not made for long lasting relationships. Sonner or later you’ll be single again.”

“You know, you’re pathetic? I have lost count on how often you asked me out.”

“Anyway. IF I catch the Snitch today, you own me a date.”

“Thank Merlin, that this is never going to happen.”

In that very moment Scorpius saw a golden flash behind her. He slowly flew closer beside her. Really close. There was no space left. “And my relationship is serious. So, leave us alone.” With that he pushed her and followed the Snitch. Last second, she could get a hold of her broom. She looked up after him.

_Albus wondered with whom in Hogwarts Scorpius would be in a serious relationship if not with her. He felt sick. Was that another answer Scorpius was seeking?_

“The two Slytherin Beater have their sights on Potter and uuugghhh…. I can’t even look!” The commentator’s voice echoed. There was screaming from the Gryffindor audience. “I really hope that crack was his broom and not a bone. Potter is falling! We need a medical team.”

Scorpius looked down at Albus. Albus looked at him reproachful and shook his head. He had tears in his eyes. Scorpius held the view. His expression unreadable. Then Albus turned around and made his way down to his brother. Scorpius pressed his lips together but continued searching the Snitch that had escaped him.

“Without Gryffindor’s strongest Beater, it’ll get hard for them to score points!” The Commentator explained. “Rose Granger-Weasley it’s now Gryffindors only hope.” There was cheering to support her.

After a while of playing Scorpius spotted the Snitch again. Without any hesitation, he chased after it.

“Chapman got the Quaffel. Aaaannndd she scored! 10 Points Gryffindor!!”

“I swear I’m going to kill him.” Scorpius mumbled, still flying high speed. He was only inches away from the Snitch now. Rose caught up and flew right beside him.

“Not this time!!” She was just as determined to win as he was.

Scorpius looked up. His Beater were over his head.

“Better not turn around.”

She immediately looked behind her. But there was no one. In that moment, Scorpius flew down to get out of reach. The Beater hit the Bludger against the back of her broom and he tumbled down in circles.

In reach of the Snitch he speeded up once more. It was a highly risked manoeuvre. Not only the Slytherins held their breath. Shortly before bumping into the stand, he caught it! Scorpius flew a sharp curve, cutting his arm at the wood of the stand deep. He shortly flinched but without making a crash-landing he held his broom tight and reached the ground.

“Malfoy caught the Snitch. What an insane match!! Slytherin wins the Quiddich Cup!” The commentator, who actually was Gryffindor, said that with admiration in his voice.

There was incredibly loud cheering.

Back on solid ground, Scorpius ripped off a part of his uniform and wrapped it around his arm. All Slytherins ran on the grass and celebrated Scorpius. He was lifted up in the air:

“Scorpion King, Scorpion King…” They all shouted together.

After a while, everyone went back into their Houses to celebrate. Scorpius was still on the Pitch with his team. He went over to Rowl. The other stood behind him. There was a clear tension although they won the cup.

“90 Points.” Scorpius said very qiuet. “Gryffindor scored 90 points!!” he now screamed at Rowl who looked like he was going to cry any minute.

“Well it’s Gryffindor after all, I mean…”

“I don’t want to hear your pathetic excuses. You’re OUT! I don’t want to see your face tonight at the party and there will be consequences.”

“No please! Kick me out of the team, fine, but please…”

Scorpius held up his wand.

“Mr. Malfoy!” Professor McGonagall walked over dead serious. “A word.”

“Go, change.” Scorpius instructed. His team left towards the Changing Rooms to shower and change.

“I feel the strong urge to remind you that you are not only Seeker and Quidditch Captain. You’re also Prefect of your House! You’re supposed to be a role model of fairness. This was not the first time your strategies focused on foul play. It is not what I wish for my school or pupils AND IF you still want to become elected representative of the pupil of Hogwarts next year, you better change your principles, or I will detract your privileges as Prefect and Captain. Are we clear?”

Scorpius clenched his teeth and tried to keep his anger at bay. “We are clear.” It cost him quiet an effort to keep calm. Scorpius was upset. He won the House Cup and he didn’t even feel like celebrating. Instead he had to listen to that senseless speech of the Headmistress. He entered the Changing Room and undressed. Then he went into the shower. Everyone was in best mood and welcomed him cheering. He didn’t smile and let water pattern on his face on body.

_Albus who still watched from the outside blushed hard and quickly looked away. Then back and shortly at Delphi. She looked at him and suppressed a laugh, seeing his red face. She signalized him to continue watching._

“What happened?” Smith asked.

“What did she want?” Another team member asked.

“She criticized my strategy.” Scorpius only said emotionless. “Next time we must be more careful. I’ll come up with something. Most important we won the Cup.”

There were agreeing cheers. The others tapped on his shoulder. Blood was dripping down his arm.

“Mate, you should probably let Madame Pomfrey look over that wound. Looks pretty bad.”

“Not tonight. Tonight, we celebrate.” Scorpius high fived someone.

“Did you organize everything?” Smith asked euphorically.

“Sure! Drinks for free.”

“Can I bring Angela?” One asked.

“No other Houses invited. You know the rules” HIS rules.

“Of course, Captain.” No one ever complained.

“Henricks, what about your Ravenclaw friend? Did he finish the essays for us? Flitwick needs them tomorrow.” Scorpius asked in the Changing Room as he got dressed again. Scorpius only wore black. Tight black and highly wasted jeans and a black expensive shirt.

“He’ll give it to you before classes tomorrow. He meets you in front of the Old Witch Statue.”

“Is he really that good?”

“Yeah. Ravenclaw’s class best in Charms. Plus, you scared the hell out of him in Duel Club last time.”

Scorpius smiled satisfied. “Great. Albus really needs that O.”

“Don’t worry. That Ravenclaw guy will save his ass.”

_Albus looked up frowning. So, they were friends after all?_

Scorpius went out of the Changing Rooms. To his obvious dismay, Draco came across the Pitch. Scorpius’ facial expression turned into stone.

“Father.” Scorpius greeted him cold.

“Congratulations.” Draco seemed neither proud nor happy. “How’s your arm? Do you want me to accompany you on your way to the Hospital Wing?”

“Not necessary.”

“Promise me that you at least let Madame Pomfrey have a look.”

“Not necessary either.”

“You are careless with yourself.”

“Did you want anything in specific, or can I go?”

“I had a serious talk with Professor McGonagall. She is concerned about your aggressive behaviour.”

Scorpius looked annoyed. “I’m leading a team, father. Sometimes unpopular decisions need to be made to win.”

“Life is not about winning.”

“If you see it that way…”

“Does Albus share your point of view?”

“Leave _him_ out of this!” Now Scorpius lost his coolness.

“I can imagine he was not happy about your strategy to take his brother down.”

Scorpius kept quiet.

“Or didn’t you even tell him?”

“This is none of your business!”

Draco sighed.

“I know you are angry, but your mother always told you…”

“This has nothing to do with mom!!” Scorpius shouted and tears shout in his eyes.

“Whatever you think you must fight; you can stop. This is not only about Quidditch. You threaten your classmates and your teammates. You’re going too far.”

“I just do what has to be done. Weren’t you doing the same during your Hogwarts days?”

“I told you, I regret it. And you will regret your behaviour, too.”

“Then I will live with it. I don’t really care.”

“You forget the difference between right and wrong. Remember what your mother told you….”

“She’s dead.” Scorpius cut him off. He shook his head and turned around.

“Scorpius!” Draco went after him.

“Leave me alone!”

Draco pulled him into a hug. “I love you and your mother loved you, too. Nothing ever changes that.”

Scorpius was so caught off guard, that he had to fight tears. For a moment he didn’t move. Then he pulled away and quickly whipped away his tears. He turned his back towards him, so he wouldn’t see. He did anyway.

“Concentrate on the good in your life. Concentrate on Albus.”

“Don’t talk about him!”

“I like him. You can invite him over during Holidays.”

Scorpius couldn’t stand another second there. He ran.

Scorpius ran the whole way down to the Dungeon. He got a grip of himself. Back in his Common Room, everyone was waiting for him. He quickly crossed the room and jumped on a table.

“Everyone! WE won the Quidditch Cup and tonight we will celebrate!” He held a speech just as everyone expected. During the speech Albus entered the Common Room. He shortly looked up at Scorpius on the table, then he pushed his was through the crowd.

“…Albus!” Scorpius called out in between his speech. “Come up.” He held out a hand grinning.

Albus hesitated. Their Housemates formed a way to let him pass through. Albus shortly looked at the stairs to their dorm, then back at Scorpius. He seemed torn apart. In the end, Albus walked over and was pulled up on the table. Scorpius looked at him with such and intense look that both Albuses blushed.

“…and drinks are free. Have fun.” He looked at Albus, smiled and kissed him in front of everyone fierce. Albus melted into the kiss although he felt, in opposite to Scorpius, visibly uncomfortable being in the centre of attention.

_Albus gasped and leaned closer over the water. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His heart beat so quick that he couldn’t breathe. Delphi pulled him back, so that he won’t fall into the water_.

The other Slytherin clapped and cheered and then turned towards the food and the drinks as if seeing them kiss was the most normal thing.

“ _Oh fuck.” Delphi only said. “Told you I was right.”_

“No. That can’t be… is that true? Is that what he wants?”

“SShhh! He is still in the vision.”

“Delphi answer.” Delphi pressed a hand on his mouth. “Calm down.” She whispered. “His wishes, his decisions and his whole life is determined by his character. It’s hard to explain what it true, but basically yes. It’s still him and now watch.”

Scorpius who lay in front of them became fitful. The picture became blurry again.

“What happens?”

“He fights it.”

“Do anything.”

“Do you want me to bring him back, or do you want to know how the story ends?”

Albus didn’t answer. Delphi pulled out the other potion. Albus bit his lip. “Wait.”

“But we can’t wait too long, otherwise he will lose himself in it.”

“Wait!” Albus said determined.

_Both stared at Scorpius but at some point, he was back in the vision and the pictures stabilized again_ :

There was a short time skip. Scorpius and Albus were laying in Scorpius’s bed. No one else was in their dorm.

“We have the dorm to ourselves the whole night.” Scorpius kissed down Albus neck. He reached out his hand and rubbed it over the fabric of Albus trousers. Then he smiled and climbed on top of him.

_Albus on the other side of the vision thought he was going to die seeing this. He was torn apart between looking and looking away._

“I’ve changed my mind. Wake him!” He suddenly said to Delphi. “I really don’t need to see my first time in a vision.”

_“I don’t think it’s your first time.” Delhi said dry_.

Suddenly Albus pushed Scorpius away.

“What’s wrong?” Scorpius asked pissed.

“You haven’t even asked me about James.”

“Albus.” Scorpius sighed. “It’s Quidditch. Things like that happen all the time.”

“ _You_ broke his arm on purpose!”

“I wasn’t even close.”

“Don’t play your games, Scorp. I thought we were over that point. You planned it and that makes it worse.”

“You don’t know the pressure! Everyone always expects me to win. I must be perfect all the time.”

“But you’re hurting everyone around you.”

“Oh Albus.” Scorpius sighed deeply and buried his hand in his hair. “It’s so easy for you.”

“You are not fair. Nothing comes easy for me! I know you wanted to be with me to provoke your dad in the first place and it was just superficial sex for you, but it was never for me; not even in the beginning!”

“I’ve told you things have changed! It’s different now. Our relationship is not superficial to me anymore.”

“I know, but Scorp. You made me come out in front of the whole school before I even got the chance to tell my family. I didn’t want everyone to know like this.”

“If I didn’t duel all those idiots when we got together, THIS between us would have not worked out. I can only be with you, without losing the respect of everyone, because I’m doing what I have to do; no matter what it costs.”

“You mistake respect for fear, and threat.”

“There is no other way.”

“You’re not like that. I know you – the _real_ you.” Albus hugged him and pulled him down.

Scorpius let him. He faced him. “And how is the real me in your opinion?”

“Actually, you are a nerd. You love books and you love to lecture me about History of Magic, you love all kinds of sweets, especially Pepper Imps because they remember you of your mom and you always only eat half your lunch to have two desserts, even during Quidditch Season. And Scorpius, you are kind - To the depts of your belly. I saw you in Care of Magical Creatures when you thought no one would watch. You helped that Mooncalve that hurt its leg.”

Scorpius was moved by his words. “Aren’t you afraid of me?”

Albus shook his head and looked him right in his eyes determined. “I love you, Scorpius. Together we can conquer everything.”

Scorpius looked at him. His eyes softened and he kissed him light and full of love. Lips brushed together and every touch made them shiver. Scorpius broke the kiss and only left a paper-thin space between them. Albus still had his eyes closed and Scorpius rested his forehead against Albus’.

“I don’t know if I can change.”

“I don’t want you to change. I want you to be yourself.”

Albus didn’t know if he should be happy or sad.

Scorpius slowly blinked and woke from his vision. He inhaled deeply and coughed.

“Let’s help him up.” Delphi said and both pulled him up so that he sat up right. Albus handed him a cup of hot tea and chocolate. Scorpius held the cup but didn’t drink. He stared into nothingness. He was shaking and pale. Albus quickly wrapped a blanked around him.

“How do you feel?” Delphi asked serious.

Scorpius view was empty. He seemed impossibly far away.

“Hey. Scorpius!” The concern in Delphi’s voice grew louder.

Still he didn’t react.

“What’s wrong with him?” Albus panicked.

“Sometimes people stuck with their mind in the vision when they can’t work through what they have seen.” She still was collected.

“What do we do now?”

“Try and get him back.”

“How?”

“I dunno. Think of anything.”

“You’re the expert.”

“But you’re his best friend … you know him best.”

Albus sat down in front of Scorpius. He placed his hands on his cheeks and lifted his head slight. Though Scorpius wasn’t looking at him.

“Scorp, please look at me.”

It didn’t work.

“I don’t know if that was what you have been looking for, but please come back. I need you here and I need you back as you. You know who you are, and you don’t need a vision to confirm it. This is the real you. Scorpius, I love you. I love you so much!”

Scorpius inhaled sharply and finally looked at Albus.

“You ok?” Albus asked perplexed, not expecting it to work.

He swallowed. “My head is spinning.” He held his head and quickly looked down blushing.  
“Drink. I’ve dropped some potion in it, that will make you feel better.” Delphi said quiet.

Scorpius drank up. “Delphi… would you give us a minute…”

“I should have gone first.” She cursed, almost not hearable. She cracked a smile and went outside.

Scorpius eyes were clear blue. “That was definitely NOT what I’ve been expecting.” Scorpius admitted.

“You… you told me you wanted to be with Rose. You slept with her after we kissed and when I confessed what I feel for you, you said you were with Rose but nothing more!”

Seeing a what they could have, had driven Albus over the edge.

“Then you broke up with her and you never made any attempts to tell me what part I played in all of that. And now that vision of us?” He was desperate. “I get it: it’s not real but if any part of you wants what the other you wanted you just keep hurting me if you keep every thought to yourself. Tell me what was that supposed to mean? What am I to you? TELL ME, so I can finally move on with my life, because Scorp…”

“I’m sorry!” He interrupted Albus. He suddenly rested his hands on Albus’ and tangled their fingers.

Albus looked shocked at him.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to realize. I do want to be with you, Albus. I always wanted that.”

“But why…?” Albus couldn’t understand WHY he then would sleep with Rose.

“A part of me felt something for Rose all along. And when she finally asked me out and we became a couple I must do all what I did you figure why I had these confusing feelings for you both.”

“I’m not like her.”

“I know! Thank Merlin you’re not. It’s true: I was in love with her and more than that I was attracted to her. But it turns out I didn’t know her… not how she really is. In my head, I created that image of a perfect girlfriend over years. It just took me some time to realize she isn’t that person and certainly she isn’t my soulmate.”

Albus now looked hurt and hopeful at once.

“If you would have confessed to me _before_ I got together with Rose, I would have said yes without hesitation, but I also always would have asked myself what I feel for her.”

“And to what conclusion did you come? Was it all worth it?” Albus asked bitter.

“Yes. It was worth it. I think I was in love with her, but the butterflies vanished pretty soon. But Albus, _you…_ ” He said with depth in his voice. He looked at him longing and loving. “ _…you_ are the one person who understands me in a way no one does and it’s true we can conquer all. And it’s probably not getting easy because I can’t duel pretty well but I’m ready to take any risk for you.”

“Wait…what are you trying to say?” Albus brain didn’t work.

“Albus, I love you.” He leaned forward and kissed him. Albus eyes widened. After the first shock he melted into the kiss and closed his eyes. Scorpius pulled him closer and kissed him deeply. Albus moved closer as well and put his arms around him tightly. He tasted too good to be true. When they broke the kiss, they smiled.

“So…” Albus ginned confused.

“So…?” Scorpius frowned.

“We are… what exactly?”

“We are we. A new version of us.”

Albus rolled his eyes. He wasn’t quiet satisfied with the answer.

“Well… I guess you’re my boyfriend now.”

“Better.” Albus kissed him once again. “And who do we tell first?” He nuzzled into the kiss.

“Delphi?”

“Guess she already knows.” Albus turned around.

Delphi entered and cleared her throat. “Fine, got me. You’re getting better, Potter.”

“What is going on?”

“She cast a spell to overhear us.”

Scorpius looked judging at her.

“Sorry! I couldn’t resist. So, who are you telling first?” Delphi asked to abstract from her.

“Draco of course. He’s quiet a fan of me.” Albus joked.

Scorpius blushed. “Seriously?!” He pushed him softly. “That was not my real dad.”

“He didn’t seem different at all.” Albus remembered.

“Yea…you’re right. He was pretty much himself even though our relationship was different.” He paused. “That other Scorpius wasn’t a tiny bit like me. He could have been anyone who just stole my face…scary.”

“Yes and no…” Delphi interrupted them.

They looked up questioning.

“Remember, you are _only one decision_ away from leading a totally different life.” She said dead serious and Albus got the impression she also meant herself.

“And there was another hint, that it was _you_ after all.” She still was serious.

“What exactly do you mean?” Scorpius swallowed.

“The boy’s shower in the Quidditch Changing Room?” She smirked.

Scorpius stared at her shocked.

“Good one Scorp. It was probably the unconscious of both of your yous and really entreating. That’s why Freud’s picture is on every shrink’s wall.”

Albus burst into laughter. Delphi laughed as well. Scorpius blushed even harder.

“Sorry. Too early?” She got a hold of herself. “I would say, my work here is done… but there are still some open questions concerning me… so can we continue?”


	8. Delphini Riddle

“Are you ready?” Albus asked.

Delphi bit her lip and smiled with expectation in her eyes. 

“Parchment ready?” Scorpius asked. 

She held it up. On Delphi’s parchment was written: 

\- _How would my life had looked like, if I wasn’t raised by death eaters?_ – 

It was the question that bothered her since forever. She was convinced if she found the answer, she was able to become herself.

“Let me stay in my vision as long as possible!”

Albus swallowed. “But if anything goes wrong? How do we know?”

“Depends on the person. It’s always different. You’ll know when you see it. I know, now that you finally found your way to each other, your lips are glued together, but promise me too look after me once in a while.” She joked.

Scorpius had hugged Albus from behind and Albus casually lay in his arms. 

“There is really no need to worry. We won’t go anywhere. We’re here for you.” Albus said serious. 

“He’s right.” Scorpius shortly kissed Albus on his cheek from behind. 

Delphi now lay flat on the ground and let the back of her head into the water, just as Scorpius did before. Then she dropped the parchment and ripples moved the water of the pond. A clear picture was directly visible. 

“Looks different from your version.” Albus noticed and leaned over the edge of the pond to have a better view. 

“We found the child! It’s a girl. They have a daughter!” A young man in a black Auror-Cloak announced. He held a baby.

“ _That’s my dad!” Albus said surprised, almost touching the surface_. 

_Scorpius now leaned as close down as Albus_.

Again, there were ripples in the water and the picture became blurry. Then it was clear as a mirror.

A small girl with silver hair and blue tips, not older than ten, ran across an endless meadow with several Magical Creatures. The sun was shining. It was a beautiful day. Delphi’s younger version carried a heavy bucket with water. 

“Delphi, love. Look who’s here!” A woman neither Albus nor Scorpius knew, called out.

Delphi ran home to a small house at the edge of the meadow. 

“Aunt Minerva!” She smiled radiant and flew in McGonagall’s arms. 

Minerva lifted her up in the air and smiled. “You have grown.” 

They went inside. “I have brought you something.” She handed her a letter with green ink.

Delphi happily unfolded it. “That’s my Hogwarts letter!! I’m attending Hogwarts!” She jumped up and down. 

The ripples once again shattered the picture and now Delphi was standing in a crowd of students in the Great Hall. 

“Edward Remus Lupin.” Minerva called out Teddy’s name and held up the Sorting Hat.

“ _There is Teddy. It’s his Sorting Ceremony!_ ” Albus gasped.

Teddy went up to her. With his blue hair he caught the attention of many students and there were whispers. He sat down in front of everyone and waited. 

“Hmmm… difficult…. Very difficult.” The Hat said. 

Teddy’s hair changed into green and there was laughter. He squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Hufflepuff!” The Hat called out and Teddy ran to his new House Table. 

“Delphini…” Minerva now called her name, but Albus and Scorpius didn’t understand her last name. It was definitely not Riddle. 

“Slytherin!!” The Hat didn’t even reach her head. 

Delphi looked unsure, almost apologizing up to Minerva. Her facial expression revealed concern and her eyes were cold and distanced. She pointed at the Slytherin House Table. Delphi went over. There was some clapping. 

_Albus swallowed. He’d rather not remembered his ceremony… Scorpius took his hand as if he could read his mind_.

Again, the picture changed:

“Ten points to Slytherin – outstanding!” Flitwick clapped his hands. “Very good. Class dismissed.” He addressed her. 

Delphi collected her books. 

“HOW are you so good in every single class? What do I do wrong?!” Teddy groaned. 

“I dunno. I just feel magic. It’s self-explanatory. Plus, I have been growing up in the middle of nowhere, so I had a lot time to read. I already know all the stuff that’s written in these books. Actually, classes bore me to death.”

“That’s not helping.” Teddy’s hair coloured brown. 

“What does that mean?” She tugged curious on his strand of hair.

“Frustration.” Teaddy groaned. “The darker it turns, the more frustrated I am.”

Delphi chuckled. “You’re not that bad. And I’m not good in every class. In Flight Class my broom still won’t move an inch! Since the beginning of the year it didn’t move. I have tried every single broom. It’s embarrassing!” 

Teddy frowned. “It doesn’t make sense to me. Especially flying is something based on feeling. But at least it’s one thing I’m better than you. Madame Hootch said if I work hard, I’ll make it into the team next year!”

Again, the vision became a blur:

Delphi was surrounded by trees. Her Slytherin and Ravenclaw classmates were having Care of Magical Creatures. She looked slightly older now. Maybe it was their second, or third year.

“And here she is!” The Professor held up a black bird similar to a raven. 

Some gasped and stepped back.

“Can anyone tell me what this is?”

“It’s an Augurey.” A Gryffindor Girl said slightly scared. 

“It’s a bad omen!”

“Its cry foretells death.” 

“I fear that’s not right.” The Professor said disappointed. “It was a myth for many hundred years until Gulliver Pokeby in 1824 was able to refute that statement.”

“Its cry foretells rain.” A Gryffindor boy said unimpressed.

“Very well, Mr. Ward. 10 Points for Gryffindor.”

“NO! It predicts death!!” A very scared Slytherin girl shouted. “I’ve seen it. My grandmother died that night.”

There were wild whispers.

While everyone was full of fear and speculating about the bird’s abilities, Delphi was fascinated. She wasn’t scared, not a bit. While everyone walked away to bring as much distance between the bird and them, she walked closer.

“Can we please all calm down. I’m sure that was a coincident.” The Professor tried his best to quiet the class. It didn’t work. 

“In Divination we learned that there are no coincident.” The Slytherin Girl was upset.

Delphi locked eyes with the bird. Suddenly it flew over and landed right on her shoulder. Within a second everyone was dead quiet and stared at her. She smiled and stroke its head and neck. It let her. And then it cried. So loud and awful that everyone, even the bravest Gryffindors winced.

_Albus and Scorpius held their breaths_. 

“ _I dunno if this is turning out good, Albus. Maybe we should wake her._ ”

“ _No. You heard her. We must trust her.” Albus said serious_. 

Now only one drop made the water ripple:

“Have you heard? Harry Potter is in Hogwarts!”

“Have you seen him?”

The rumours about Harry’s presence spread like a fire in Hogwarts.

“How is he? How is it like to be part of his family? This is soooo cool!!” Delphi asked Teddy euphorically. She had a thousand questions. 

“Don’t tell me you’re a fangirl…” Teddy asked grimly.

“Guilty. Now tell me!”

“Well… Gramma always takes me to the Potters during Holidays, but Harry is often at work. He’s cool.” Teddy said monotone.

Delphi frowned. 

“Don’t get me wrong. I love him and the Potters! James is like a younger brother to me and well Al and Lil, too, but they are pretty small. Anyway, I’m glad I have them as my family but …” Teddy looked down.

“What is it?”

“… I would do anything to meet my parents and live with them for just one day. I’m dying to know how they were.”

“What happened to them?”

“They died together during the war against … you know who shortly after I was born.”

“Call him by his name. Voldemort!” Delphi said determined with contempt. “He’s not worth still being feared.”

“You’re right.” Teddy admired her bravery.

“But I know what you mean neither mom nor Minerva want to tell me who my real family is or was. They never tell me anything! I’m asking them for ages. I always wonder why they didn’t want me, or what happened to them.” There was anger in her voice. “They always say they will talk to me about it when I’m older… Does your family tell you things about your mom and dad?”

“Actually yes. Harry and the Weasleys talk a lot about my mother and father. I can ask them whatever comes to my mind.” 

“How were they like?” Delphi asked even more curious. 

Teddy happily told her everything that came to his mind.

“You know what?! I’m going to ask Minerva now!” Delphi said determined.

“Wait! I’m coining with you!” Teddy followed her. 

They walked up to the Headmistress Office. Delphi knew the Password and the staircases moved. She was ready to confront Minerva. She reached out for the door handle, but suddenly Teddy held her back and pressed a hand on her mouth as she was about to complain. Then she, too, noticed that Minerva was talking to a man. Soon it was clear, who it was:

“Harry, I insist to leave her alone. She is my custody!”

“It was a bad Omen. You can’t ignore it! Even the Centaurs talk about it.” Harry was in rage.

“Augurey’s cries haven’t been seen as bad omen for a long time.”

“AND she was sorted into Slytherin.”

“Merlin forsake, one of your children will be sorted into Slytherin.” Minerva sighed and rolled her eyes.

_Albus smiled a little by Minerva’s answer_.

“You know very well I don’t like the image of Teddy and her being befriended.”

“Friendship once was your highest good, Harry.”

“You can’t compare those situations. I must protect Teddy. I’ve promised it Remus. Plus, I don’t have the impression that you have everything under control anymore. When are you going to tell her who her parents are?”

Delphi and Teddy now had their ears pressed so close against the door that it hurt.

“This is my decision to make and only mine!”

“What if she can’t handle it. What if she seeks the Prophecy?”

“Enough! I think it’s time for you to leave.”

Teddy pulled Delphi away and they ran down the stairs. 

“Harry Potter hates me. But why? Who are my parents?” Delphi cried.

Again, many ripples changed the scene:

Teddy, Delphi and a younger handsome blonde boy in Gryffindor robes walked through Hogsmeade. Teddy and Delphi were way older now. Fifth Year. All three joked and were in best mood tasting all kinds of things in Honey Dukes.

“ _That’s Loius. My oldest cousin! He is Teddy’s best friend in real life and he’s Victoire’s brother._ ” Albus whispered excited. 

It was getting late and the sun set. It was dark already as they walked down a muddy path back to Hogwarts as suddenly an Augurey flew over their heads and set down on a branch over them. Delphi turned around. She thought she saw someone behind the trees hiding, but it was too dark to be sure. She looked up at the bird. _‘Was that a coincident? Augureys didn’t just live anywhere in Scotland freely._ ’ 

“Whoaa that was scary.” Teddy said and clenched Louis robe. 

“And you want to become Auror?” Louis laughed.

“… I think I’ve forgotten something… You know what… Don’t wait for me. I’ll come later.” Delphi said and already walked back.

“Delphi, wait! It’s almost deadline. You’ll end up in detention again!!” Teddy called after her, shortly looked at Louis and then they started running. 

The Augurey flew over their heads as well. 

“Sorry, guys…” Delphi said and cast the leg locker curse. Both fell into the mud and weren’t able to catch up. Both called after her, but she didn’t slow down.

At some point, she stopped abruptly. A man stepped out of the dark and the Augurey landed on his shoulder and cried. She pointed her wand at him. 

“Who are you? What do you want from me? She shouted.

“My name is Rodolphus Lestrange. You mother sent me.” He said calm. 

“Lestrange? What does my mother have to with a Death Eater?”

“Your true mother.”

“She’s alive?” Delphi’s eyes filled with tears. 

“No one told you who your parents are?” It wasn’t a question.

“Why would I believe one word you’re telling me?” Delphi didn’t lose a bit of her confidence.

“I’ll tell you what I know. I’m just the carrier of that message. You can decide what to do with the information.”

Delphi swallowed. “Fine.”

“You are the most powerful witch of your generation. But you didn’t even get close to use all your potential. Do you know that there is a prophecy?” 

Delphi hesitated. She hadn’t given it much thought til back then. “Yes.”

“It’ll show you the way, even if you’re fighting it now.”

“Tell me who my parents are.”

“Your father was the most feared wizard. The Dark Lord himself. Lord Voldemort.”

She froze in horror. “NO! You’re lying!!”

The Augurey cried.

“And your mother is my wife. Bellatrix Lestrange and it was an honour she gave birth to you. I’m proud to be the one to tell you.” He took a bow.

“Nooo! I don’t believe you!”

“You’ll find the answers in the Prophecy. We are all waiting for you.” With that he disapparated. 

Again, many ripples changed the scene:

Delphi was pulled out of the Chimney in McGonagall’s office violently by two Aurors. She looked different. Her eyes and lips were painted all black. She was fierce and struggled to get out of their grip. She wasn’t comparable to the evil Delphi Albus knew before. She was incalculably. He was somehow fascinated by her. She was likewise ice and fire. She was led to Minerva. 

_Now Albus looked at his side. Scorpius had frozen in this position. He looked scared to death. He wasn’t about to move an inch, but Albus was too curious how the scene continued_.

“We found her in front of the Ministry…. “

Delphi already got rid of all the uncountable things in her pocket and handed them over to Minerva as if this was a daily routine just like getting up in the morning. 

“Mr. Potter wanted us to overhand that letter.” One Auror said and gave her the document.

McGonagall unfolded it. She inhaled sharply. 

“You can’t keep running away. This was the last time! Otherwise you will face serious consequences by the Magical Law Enforcement. Plus, you will be treated as adult.”

“And only because I was never supposed to be born. Because I am his child.” 

“We have talked about it over and over. You are the only person responsible for your decisions. I beg you. You have so much potential to do good. Don’t throw away your future. You break my heart.”

“But everyone who knows about my family expects me to be evil.”

“WE are your family. Hogwarts is your family.”

Judging from Delphi’s view, she doesn’t see it that way – not anymore.

“Go to your dorm.” Minerva resigned.

She entered the corridor. Everyone came out of their rooms to watch. Even though Albus got the impression that no one was happy to see her. Though she immediately caught everyone’s attention with her charism. There was something about her, but Albus couldn’t explain what it was. She acted like she owned the place. No doubt she was a queen in the Slytherin Common Room. She took off her cloak and threw her arms in the air:

“I’m home.” She said as a matter of course and looked around. 

“Anny, have you missed me?!” She asked a girl she passed. She had pressed herself against the wall as if he wanted to melt into it. 

Again, the scenery changed:

Teddy lay at the edge of the lake together with Louis. It was summer. Delphi watched them from further away.

“McGonagall will definitely give us detention for skipping again!” Louis sighed deeply. “I don’t wanna waste my time in a dusty classroom.”

Teddy looked up. “Wait here.” He got up and walked over to Delphi. 

“Why are you stalking me? We’re no friends anymore.” He said cold.

“I’m not stalking you. I’m reading here. You don’t own the lake.”

“How often have you been breaking into the Restricted Section? Have you at least found what you’ve been looking for?”

“Unlike you, I will reach my aims; no matter how long it takes.”

“Sooner or later your arrogance will get you expelled … or worse.”

“I don’t care much.”

“Yea and you didn’t care when I almost got expelled because I lied for you and they thought it was me who stole all these books!” Teddy’s hair turned red. 

“Oh, are you really that angry Teddy?!” She asked playful. She knew every single hair colour and what mood it symbolised. 

“Everything was fine until you became obsessed about that fucking Prophecy. You’ll never get it! Why do you throw away our friendship for that? You neglect you Prefect duties, you stopped handing in homework, you’re not talking to Minerva anymore. You just fight. Everything and everyone. You are acting self-destructing!”

She shortly looked over to Louis. “I WILL find the Prophecy, with or without you.” 

Teddy shook his head. “Why is it so important to you? You can become whatever you wanna be. Healer, Curse Breaker, Auror…”

“I must find out who I am.”

“Well, good luck! ’m not going to become a criminal for you.” Teddy said. 

“ _It’s just getting worse, Albus; wake her up!” Scorpius slightly panicked_. 

_Albus fought an inner conflict. “If I was her, I would want to know how my life continues…_ ”

And then she was in the Ministry and held the Prophecy: 

When spares are spared,  
when time is turned,  
when unseen children murder their fathers,  
will the Dark Lord return.

“ _ALBUS! Wake her up, now.” Scorpius pulled the bottle with the potion to undo the vision out of Albus hands_. 

“ _Hey!_ ”

Suddenly the pictured moved way quicker. Both instantly looked down. 

Delphi started to work in St. Oswalds Home for old witches and wizards.  
She met Amos Diggory.  
She met Albus and made him come and visit her.  
She met Scorpius.  
They broke into the Ministry.  
Stole the Time Turner and everything happened just as it happened in their reality, until the point where she pointed her wand towards Craig Jr. to cast the unforgivable Death Spell. She fought an inner conflict and then she broke down in tears. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t kill him.

Then Delphi woke up. 

“Delphi.” Albus and Scorpius jumped and helped her up. Scorpius wrapped his blanket around her. 

“Say something!” 

“Talk to us!”

“In the end, nothing was different.” She wasn’t clear but more collected than Scorpius after he woke from the trance.

“That’s not true.” Scorpius said. 

“The Prophecy. You two.” Delphi said resigned. “It just had to be that way. It’s my path.”

“But you didn’t kill Craig.“ Albus said without thinking.

“I DID kill Craig in the real world, and I can’t undo it no matter how much I want it. I do regret it. I’m thinking about it every day. I see him die in my dreams. I see him when I’m awake. I can’t shut off the pictures.”

“But you can change now. You already changed, otherwise we would not be friends.” Scorpius said determined. 

Albus looked up touched. It was the first time Scorpius admitted it.

“My head hurts. I need some fresh air.” Delphi got up tumbling.

“No, please wait. You still can make up for what you did. You haven’t been a saint, but in the end, you helped us. That’s all that matters, right?! And we forgave you and more than that: Delphi, you’ve become what you’re supposed to be. You made some mistakes on the way, but you’re here now.”

“We’ll stay at your side.” Albus said and took Scorpius’ hand.

She shook her head. “You have each other and I’m alone. Again. It was always like that and it will always be. No one could have changed it.” 

She walked out of the Green Hose and slammed the door close. Then she locked it with a spell, before both could follow her.

Both boys called after her, knocking on the glass, screaming her name, but she didn’t stop.


	9. No Golden Trio

Delphi walked out of the Green Hose and slammed the door close. Then she locked it with a spell before neither Albus nor Scorpius got a chance to follow her. Both called after her, knocking on the glass, screaming her name, but she didn’t stop.

Albus ran to the door. “Alohomora.” The door didn’t move an inch. “Alo-ho-mora!” He repeated. Still nothing happened. “I can’t suck at that spell. We learned that spell in year one.”

Scorpius hugged him from behind and softly pulled him away. “You’re doing everything right. Her spell is just stronger. It can’t be opened with just Alohomora. But Albus, we can’t go after her. If someone finds out we’re missing while she’s missing without any explanation, everyone will assume, she kidnapped us … AGAIN!”

“Then let’s leave a message.”

“Same problem. They will all think we were manipulated or forced.”

“Arrgg.” Albus groaned and lowered his wand. “But we have to do something! She will end up in Azkaban and waste the rest of her life if we don’t do anything!” 

“I know. I know…” Scorpius let go of Albus and walked up and down.

“What are we supposed to do now?”

“Do you even know where we’ll find her?” 

Albus sank down on a stone. “Not really.”

“The sun is already rising. We don’t have much time.”

Albus suddenly jumped up. “How fast can we be in London?”

Scorpius frowned. “London?”

“Usually we mess things up, right?! Your words.” 

“Right…” 

“So, we probably can’t bring her back alone.” Albus was excited. “Let’s ask Teddy for help!”

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” 

“Well, he’s Junior Auror in dad’s office. He has all the insights on her case. Plus, he spoke out for her to attempt Hogwarts. He’s on our side. And most important: they were… I mean they rather will be friends when they meet each other. Let’s tell him what we know. If Delphi gets a family, she’ll overthink things and come back.”

Scorpius pulled a face. He wasn’t convinced. Not one bit.

“Do you have a better idea?”

“All right.” He sighed. “We’re doing this.”

Albus flew around his neck and kissed him. Scorpius smiled into the kiss before he focused back on their plan:

“But it’s not going to be easy. The only way to get there in time is to use the Floo Network and the only Chimney is in McGonagall’s office.” 

“We must give it a try.” Albus took his hand, grabbed the Invisible Cloak and they ran up to the castle while dawn was breaking over Hogwarts. 

Longing for air, they reached the entrance of the Headmistress’ office. Albus looked around.

“Siamese Cat.” It was the right password and the staircases started moving. 

“I don’t need to ask where you got the password from, do I?!” Scorpius wasn’t even surprised.

Albus pulled him onto the stairs and held him close as they moved up. “I didn’t believe she was as close to Professor McGonagall as she made it sound, so she told me the password as proof.” Albus put the Cloak around them both. His heart was racing but mostly because he was happy to finally be close to Scorpius and not be rejected and he knew going after Delphi was the right thing to do.

They reached the huge, old, wooden door and pushed it open as quietly as possible. To their relief, no one was there. It was too early in the morning. They ran over to the Chimney. 

“Who is there?” Minerva suddenly appeared with her wand ready. 

Both inhaled sharply and turned around and froze. Fortunately, they were still covered under the cloak. 

“What do we do now?” Albus whispered. 

Scorpius rummage around in his pockets. 

Minerva was getting closer. “I know that someone is there.” She said determined. 

Albus made some steps back and Scorpius followed him. “Got it.” He whispered and with that he threw a tiny ball in her direction. It exploded right in front of her and a huge black cloud was created. 

“Peeves! Is that your work?” Minerva screamed upset. “I swear if I get you, it was the longest time you haunted Hogwarts, you hear me?!”

“Now!” Scorpius pulled Albus with him into the chimney, took a hand full of Floo Powder. “London.” He said clearly, while holding onto Albus tightly. Then Green Flames appeared around them and they vanished. 

The next moment, they fell out of a chimney in the Leaky Caldron. Scorpius landed on Albus. 

“Ow.” Albus complained. 

Scorpius looked at him, chuckled and whipped away some ashes from his cheek. 

“Come on.” He said and pulled Albus up. “Let’s find a way into the Ministry.”

“I know a call box my father uses to get in.” 

“Great. Let’s hurry and hope he won’t run into us.” Scorpius said with slight panic in his voice.

They walked through the streets of London. Scorpius looked over to Albus and blushed. Then he took his hand. 

Albus looked up shocked. “But we’re in public.”

“I know… You mind?” 

Albus smiled and shook his head. 

“There it is!” Albus called out after a while of walking. Meanwhile many busy looking witches and wizards were walking down the streets with them to as well use one of the call boxes that lead into the Ministry. Albus and Scorpius walked in and Albus typed in the code his father had given him for emergencies. 

“Welcome guests.” A voice said. They came out in the Ministry. 

“Follow me. But we must be careful. My father’s office is right beside Teddy’s.” Albus said and they walked down several Corridors to Teddy’s office. As they finally stood in front of his door, Albus pressed his ear against the door. 

“Is he in there?” Scorpius propped himself up on Albus’ shoulder to look to the milky glass window. 

“Can you tell me what you think you’re doing?” A sceptical voice asked behind them.

Both startled and turned around.

Teddy stood there with his arms crossed and raised his eyebrows, curious to hear their excuse. 

“Teddy!! Thank Dumbledore. We’ve been looking for you! We need your help!” Albus started. 

“Aren’t you having classes? Does Harry know you’re here?” Teddy asked all Auror-style.

“No, but we have good reason to be here.” Scorpius suddenly answered. 

“Ah. Scorpius. Hi.” Teddy smiled. 

Suddenly there were loud voices. A bunch of people were discussing around the corner and coming closer in their direction. 

“You two. In my office. NOW!” Teddy unlocked the door and pushed them both in. 

Both almost fell into his office. Teddy shut the door before anyone could see them. Scorpius took Albus hand and they hid in a corner of the room behind a huge shelf, pressed against each other. 

They could hear what happened outside:

“Teddy!” Harry called out and stopped in front of the door. 

The two froze inside and begged Teddy to save the situation. 

“We must talk about your last report!”

“Why?”

“There were some open questions and I can’t work with only half the information!” Harry seemed upset.

“You know I couldn’t find out more, because the Goblins…”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses again. We must succeed on that case to finally bring the negotiations to a solid point…” He explained some politic relationships.

Meanwhile Albus got impatient. He looked up at Scorpius. “…do you think we’re doing the right thing? Because the last time I insisted on my plan, I made the world fall into total darkness.” He whispered. 

“I swore myself to never blindly follow you again. Only because I love you, I would not not question what you are doing. If I really thought that this wasn’t the right thing to do, - this time - I would definitely hold you back. But Delphi is our friend and in opposite to last time, it’ll turn out good. We were in this together.”

Albus pressed his lips on Scorpius, while Teddy was still outside discussing with Harry. Scorpius shortly looked over at the door but couldn’t resist. He pressed him against the wall and kissed him deeply. 

“When we found Delphi, and this is over…” Albus breathed against his boyfriend’s lips. “… I want you.”

Scorpius swallowed. “I want you, too.” He kissed him again. Only a light touch of lips this time. None of those two paid attention to what was going outside anymore. Their surrounding was forgotten.

“You don’t have to tell me that over and over. Will you excuse me now, I have an important appointment.” Teddy said annoyed and entered after Harry walked away, just as upset as his godson.

“Oh fuck!” Teddy simply said.

Albus and Scorpius turned towards him deeply red. 

“Did you come to tell me … THIS?!” Teddy wildly gestured at them.

“No…eehhhmm… It’s serious.” Albus said sheepish.

“Haha. Yea that puts it mildly. Harry won’t be amused.” Teddy grinned evil. 

Albus stared at him blankly. 

“Sorry, Al. I didn’t mean it like that!” Teddy mentally slapped himself for talking without thinking. He knew too well, that Harry and Albus still had issues. (Dinosaur big issues!) “I was just upset because your dad… well he can be an idiot sometimes.”

“You don’t tell.” Albus rolled his eyes to brush it off but Teddy saw right through him.

“Al. Come on, I really didn’t mean it. He’ll get over it. And I’m happy for you! For both of you.” He smiled and went over to Albus. He pulled him into a hug and kissed his head. “Everything will be fine.” He looked up at Scorpius smiling while he still hugged Albus.

Scorpius cleared his throat. “Ehhmmm… thanks? I guess… But actually, we are here because of Delphi.”

Teddy froze. He pulled away and looked at Albus and then again at Scorpius. “What did she do?”

“It’s a pretty long story.” Albus said and looked a bit helpless at Scorpius. 

“She is gone. She ran away. And we know that probably sounds crazy, but we became friends over the year, and she helped us finding a way to be together and now we must help her....”

Teddy held up his wand and pointed it at them. “Wands. Now!” He held out his hand. 

“What??” Albus looked shocked. 

“Do what he says.” Scorpius handed him his wand and Albus did the same. 

“I’ll get Harry. He is responsible for her case. You stay where you are!”

“No, please, hear us out! I know you think she cursed us, but we don’t have time, you check us on curses and hexes. You must believe us.” Scorpius quickly explained. 

“We must find her before she does anything stupid.” Albus added.

“Stupid as in: bring-her-father-back-stupid?!” Teddy asked upset. Usually he was calm and collected. 

“No!” Both said at once. 

“You don’t understand. She only wants a family and a place where she belongs. She can’t find out who she is while she isn’t given a chance to be herself, or to make mistakes. And practically WE are her only family. And I know you hate my dad and me and you don’t want anything to do with us, but we can help Delphi. She needs us and she needs Albus.” Scorpius spoke really quickly now.

“Slow down, Scorpius. Who said I don’t want anything to do with you?”

Scorpius frowned. “I… I just thought you hated us because I know the Potter’s and Weasley are not quiet a fan of us.”

Teddy shook his head. “I have to admit it influenced me a long time, but lately I have been exchanging owls with your dad. I want to see you more often.“

“Oh.” Scorpius only said.

There was a confusing silence. 

“Ok. Great. You can explain that later. But we need your help to find Delphi! Can we concentrate on her for the moment?”

“This is too big. If anything goes wrong, I could lose my job, or worse… destroy the world.” Teddy was torn apart. 

“You were friends!” Scorpius interrupted his thoughts. “We saw an alternative reality where she attended Hogwarts with you. Delphi and you were close. We will tell you everything we know, but we must find her first.” Scorpius explained. 

Teddy looked at them and swallowed. “Oh Merlin, I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Teddy pointed his wand at his door and cast a spell, so the door was locked for sure.” Then he handed them their wands back. “Don’t make me regret this.” He said serious. 

He went over to his shelf and searched for her file. He took it and read. He inhaled deeply. “Do you have any plan, what you’ll do when you find her?”

“We will convince her to come back with us.” Albus said determined. 

Teddy didn’t seem too convinced. 

“We are your best chance to get her back without greater trouble!” Scorpius said just as determined as Albus as he saw the uncertainty in his eyes. 

“You two…” He sighed. “I wish I had some more Slytherin- determination in me.” He read the document. “There is a specific tracking spell I can use to find her. Before she attended Hogwarts, we made sure that we’ll always find her. Do you have anything from her with you?”

Scorpius shook his head. Albus searched his pockets. He pulled out a little Paper Augurey. It moved and tried to fly away. Albus grabbed it last second. It cried. 

“That’s not creepy at all.” Teddy raised his eyebrows. 

“I get why you like him best of your family.” Scorpius whispered into Albus’ ear. Teddy smirked. 

Albus handed it over to Teddy and he cast the spell. A map appeared on the paper bird. “Found her.”

Suddenly there was a rattling noise at the door, followed by an urgent knock as the door didn’t open. “Teddy! Why is your door locked? Open! I received an urgent owl from Minerva!! Albus and Draco’s son are missing. And Delphi is, too!!” Harry screamed from the outside in panic.

Albus kinda felt bad for his father. He had told him once, how much he had suffered when Albus was kidnapped by Delphi back then and how scared he was to lose him.

“Don’t worry. I’ll apparate you as close as I can to that spot and then I come back and convince Harry to help us. Are you really sure you want to do that?”

“Yes.” Both said without any hesitation.

“All right. Ready?”

Both nodded. Albus took Scorpius hand. At that very moment Teddy hugged and apparated them out of his office. The last thing they saw, was a really angry, but also scared looking Harry, slamming the door open with an offensive spell. 

“Do you think your dad saw us?” Scorpius gasped as they all landed on solid ground. 

“Pretty sure, he did.” Teddy answered instead. “I’ll take care of him and come back as fast as I can. Here is the map. You’re almost there.” Teddy handed Scorpius the map. 

“How do you know that place?” Scorpius looked around. They were in the middle of nowhere. Only endless meadows in all shades of green surrounded them. He had a clear view on cliffs and the sea.

“I’ve been here with grandma once, during Holidays. Can you think of any reason why she is here?”

Both shook their heads. But Scorpius had an idea.

“Promise me to be careful! I’ll hurry.”

“Teddy, wait!” Albus suddenly said.

“What is it, Al?”

“Don’t tell dad.”

“I must inform him about Delphi. You need to understand…”

“No, I don’t mean Delphi. I mean…” He lowered his voice. “…us.” And looked at Scorpius. 

Teddy smiled warmly. “Not one word. Promise.” He squeezed his shoulder, then he vanished. 

Scorpius looked at the map. They started running.

“Do you remember that place?” Scorpius asked.

“I know I’ve seen it somewhere.” Albus looked around thoughtful.

“It was in her vision. This is the place she would have grown up, if your dad would have found her earlier and if she would have not been raised by death eaters.” 

“But who was that woman who raised her?”

“I dunno. Probably a relative or a friend of Professor McGonagall, or Teddy’s grandma. We have to find the cottage.” 

They ran faster. 

“There it is!” Albus pointed at a hut further in the distance. 

As they finally reached the place, they soon realized that this old decayed house had not much in common with the beautiful warm little cottage of Delphi’s vision. There it was a home. Here it was non-existent. They looked around. Delphi wasn’t there. They went outside. Though it was summer, huge dark clouds rolled over the cliffs behind the meadow. 

“She must be somewhere close.” Scorpius handed the map over to Albus. “Let search over there. I have a bad feeling.” Scorpius quickly went towards the cliffs. 

Albus caught up. “Look!” He spotted her. 

She sat on the edge of a cliff and let her legs dangle over the edge. She looked down at the blustered waves. 

“Delphi!” Albus called as he was almost there. 

She turned around surprised. “You?” She frowned. There was a trace of a smile for a blink of an eye, but it vanished the very same moment. “You shouldn’t have come.”

Albus and Scorpius slowly walked over and sat down beside her. Albus left and Scorpius right.  
“Please come home.” Albus said.

“I have no home. I don’t belong anywhere.” She said emotionless. It made them shiver, because it reminded them at the old Delphi.

“Hogwarts is your home.” Scorpius said.

“He’s right. You belong with us.”

“I know we’re not quiet the Golden Trio… but we don’t have to be them. We don’t have to be our parents.” Scorpius said.

Delphi cracked a smile.

Meanwhile it started to rain, and the wind was getting stronger. 

“And just look at Scorpius and me. We’re pretty messed up, too. Father issues, dead mother,…” He pointed at Scorpius. “…hated by our classmates, confused sexuality…”

“Charming Albus.” Scorpius sighed. “What he tries to say is: you fit in pretty well.” 

“I must admit …it sounds promising.” Delphi opened up a bit.

“You don’t have to know it all just now. It’ll probably take some time, but you’ll find where you belong, and we will, too.”

Delphi bit her lip. “I should have listened to my own advice and not chase anything non-existent from my vision. I was convinced I found the answers here. But it seems like … maybe I had them all along.” She smiled at them.

“Does that mean, you’re coming back with us?” Albus grinned. 

Delphi pulled a face and rolled her eyes as if she had to think about it. 

Albus pushed her. 

“Ok.” She smiled. “I’m coming.” 

Albus and Scorpius exchanged glances. Then they hugged her from both sides in the pouring rain.

She froze. “I told you I’m not into that whole hugging topic.”

“Well you don’t have a choice. Albus loves it.” Scorpius said dry.

Albus was just about to complain as suddenly a familiar voice interrupted their reunion. 

“Albus! Get away from her! You, too. Scorpius!” Harry’s voice sounded through the storm. 

All three turned around. Harry pointed his wand at Delphi. Teddy stood beside his Godfather, intensely talking to him, but Harry didn’t listen. They got up and Albus and Scorpius stepped forward to protect Delphi. 

“Dad, you’re making a mistake!” Albus shouted. 

“You don’t know what she is capable of! Albus don’t you understand? You’re easy for her to manipulate. Whatever she told you - it is NOT real.” 

Albus shook his head and tears of anger shot in his eyes. “You don’t understand. It’s different this time!”

“She didn’t manipulate us! We gave her a second chance. We became friends. Please put your wand down, Mr. Potter. We can explain everything.” Scorpius said clearly. 

“I should have never let it come so far. She should have never left Azkaban. I’m sorry, Albus. This is my fault, but I promise you, everything will be fine. Just walk over.” Harry gestured wildly. 

“You’re NEVER listening!!” Albus cried. “We’re here because we want to be here!”

“Then come over and proof that it is your free will. The two of you!” Harry didn’t let his guard down.

“Only if you put down your wand first!” Albus screamed.

“Don’t bother. It’ll always be like that. I’ll always be suspected. It was ridicules and naïve to think your father would let us be together. It was my fault to believe you. There is no happy ending for me.” Delphi said rather to herself. 

The storm and the crashing waves against the cliff walls were way too loud.

“Wand down!!” Harry shouted in panic and now even Teddy pointed his wand at Delphi although they could impossibly have heard what she just said. 

At the same moment, Albus and Scorpius turned around and saw why both, Harry and Teddy, were alarmed: she clenched her wand and looked down. She was crying. 

Then everything happened within seconds although it felt like slow motion. She made several steps back and reached the edge of the cliff. Albus reached out his hand and grabbed her hand last second. But it was too late she was already falling. As Scorpius realized what Albus intended, he did the very same and grabbed Albus’ hand. The ground was slickly and soaked from the rain, so he didn’t get a hold anywhere. But he wouldn’t have had the strength to pull both up anyway. All together they fell down the cliff. 

“Nooo!!” Harry screamed in pure horror and Teddy and he ran to the edge of the cliff.

Albus squeezed his eyes shut, still holding onto Delphi’s and Scorpius’ hand. Delphi likewise shocked and touched. She acted within a heartbeat. “Arresto..” She exhaled. “…Momentum.” 

The trio stopped shortly above the surface of the sea. Only for a blink of an eye. Delphi held tight onto Albus’ hand. She looked at Scorpius and wanted to reach out. Then a huge wave mounted up above them.

“Take my ha…” She reached out to Scorpius who looked scared to death. 

Then the spell broke. They fell into the water and a huge wave crashed upon them.

Harry and Teddy looked down the edge and held their breath. Harry got up.

“Uncle Harry, no!” Teddy knew what he wanted to do. “If you apparate down there you’ll pretty sure hit the sharp. You can’t impossibly see where you apparate when the water blustered like that! You can’t help them when you’re dead!!” 

Harry just stood there. Helpless and scared. It felt like an eternity. Then, finally, Delphi broke the surface with Albus in her arm. They both inhaled and Albus coughed. She used all her strength to pull him up. 

“What the..?” Albus looked down as Delphi flew up.

“Forgot? I learned to fly without a broom.” She pressed out.

“What about Scorpius? I can’t see him anywhere!!” Albus panicked. 

“Stop moving!! I can hardly hold you.” Delphi instructed. “I’m going to find him, but first I’ll get you on safe ground.” 

They finally reached the edge of the cliff again, where Harry already reached out his hand and took his son out of her arms. 

“Oh Albus! Thank, Dumbledore!” He clenched Albus.

Albus tried to get out of his father’s grip. “Delphi, please… If anything happens to Scorpius…” Albus couldn’t keep up the appearance. 

She shortly looked at Albus. “I’m Slytherin, I’m gonna find him.” She said already on her way back down again.

Albus now pushed his father away. “This is all your fault!” 

“Albus, I just want to protect you!”

“If Scorpius is gonna…” Albus broke down.

Teddy rushed over and pulled Albus into a tight hug, comforting him as best as he could. “She’s a powerful witch. If anyone can find him, it’s her.” 

“I can’t lose him.” Albus couldn’t breathe. And he didn’t care that his father still stood beside him. “I love him so much.”

“Shh…I know. Albus calm down.” Teddy’s hair coloured white blonde. Meaning he was scared, too.

The storm was still raging. 

“She’s talking too long.” Albus was shaking and crying in Teddy’s arms. 

Harry had no clue what was going on. He just stared at Teddy questioning. Teddy’s facial expression said it all. Harry walked to the edge and waited for Delphi to return with Scorpius. He looked over to his son and down in the white spray of the dark water. Then he spotted a single rock that stood out of the water. That was his chance: He apparated down, ignoring the risk.

“Scorpius!” He called out. 

Nothing.

“Delphi!” 

Nothing.

Then he cast a shielding spell, which kept the next waves from crashing around him. The water calmed, but Harry was aware he couldn’t keep them away for long. Nature couldn’t be controlled. Shortly before Harry was about to give up, Delphi broke the surface with Scorpius unconscious in her arms. 

“Over here. I can’t hold the spell much longer!” 

With the last of her energy Delphi swam over. She looked up at Harry. He let his wand down but grabbed them both, before the next wave crashed on them. He apparated right beside Albus and Teddy. 

Albus gasped. 

Delphi and Harry both broke down gasping for air. 

“He isn’t moving, do something!” Albus shouted while he leaned over him. He shook him. “Scorp, wake up!”

Teddy pulled Albus away from behind so that he could lean over his cousin. He used a spell, but nothing happened. He tried another one and still Scorpius lay there motionless. “I’m not good at casting Healing Spells.” He panicked. “Harry? What am I supposed to do?”

Harry got up. He looked helpless. He, too, only was perfect in Defence against Dark Arts but never seriously learned healing spells, because he always had a witch, or wizard specialised on healing magic in his Auror team.

Albus just sat there. Not able to move or breathe. 

Delphi pushed herself off the ground. “I can cast that kind of magic.” She tried to catch her breath. She walked over and closed here eyes. Without saying the words of any spell aloud, a warm light created a silver shield on Scorpius’ chest. 

Harry and Teddy exchanged glanced. Casting Healing Magic without spells was actually impossible. But on the other hand, flying without a broom, was, too. There didn’t seem any limits to her power. Delphi squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth. Blood dripped out of her nose. 

Albus got a grip of himself and walked over and sat down beside her. Time seemed to stop. And then Scorpius tried to inhale and coughed water. Albus felt relief stream through his body and hugged his boyfriend. Scorpius pushed him away.

“Leave him some space to breathe. You have all of him later.” Teddy rested a hand on Albus’ shoulder. 

Albus let him some more space, apologizing. After Scorpius could finally breathe again without greater trouble, he leaned back into Albus’ arms. 

“Are you ok?” Scorpius smiled. “You look pretty pale.” 

“Unlike you, you look fantastic.” Albus responded in pure irony and rested his forehead on Scorpius’ head.

Delphi let herself fall on the grass and grabbed her head. “You are really the touchiest person I know, Albus.”

“Are you ok?” Teddy leaned over Delphi concerned.

“I will be. You can change your hair back now.”

“It’s not quiet a choice.” Teddy muttered and pulled her up. 

“I really overdid it this time. Everything is spinning.” She rubbed her eyes.

“That was insane.” Teddy cracked a smile. He sounded just like his teenager self now.

Delphi looked up at him and smiled as well.

“We should get you to the Hospital Wing.” Harry, who seemed to have melted into the background, now spoke.

Everyone looked at him. 

“What will happen to Delphi now?” Albus asked, still with Scorpius in his arms. 

“We’ll see. I will report what happened to Minerva and the Ministry. I’m not the one who get to decide on her future.”

“But she didn’t do anything wrong! She saved us!!” Albus shouted. 

Harry took off his glasses and pressed his fingers in his eyes. “I’m going to include that in my report.”

“But…!” Albus was about to complain as he realized that his father was on their side. “Oh… ok.” He said sheepish.

“Before we go. Is there anything else you would like to share with me?” Harry sighed. 

That question hit Albus unexpected. But he didn’t really hide his feelings for Scorpius since his father appeared. 

“Eeehhwwww….It’s….eehhhmmm…” He looked at Delphi and Teddy and then at his father. He was so caught off guard, that he was speechless. After all what happened, it should be easy to confess, but his head was empty.

Scorpius sat up. “Mr. Potter.” Scorpius took Albus’ hand. “We are together. I love your son.” He said determined. 

Albus gasped but he was glad Scorpius took over. 

“And it actually was Delphi who helped me realize. She was there for Albus when I… well when I wasn’t. Please also include that in your report.”

All of them now stared at Harry, likewise curious and scared of his reaction. 

Harry sighed deeply. “I see.” He looked over at his son. 

Teddy closed his eyes, begging he won’t say or do anything stupid. 

“I might not understand you, Albus, but even I realised that you are acting different around Scorpius. Happier. Untroubled.” Harry admitted. “Al, I just want you to be happy …and I understand that you want to protect your friends.” He looked at Delphi. “I can’t promise you anything, but I’ll do my best to keep her out of Azkaban.”

Albus was overburdened by the whole situation. It was surreal. He nodded. “Thanks, dad.” He said quiet.  


Epilogue

Albus lay in Scorpius’ arm in his bed. It was late. 

“Scorp?” Albus whispered. 

“Hmmnn?” 

“I can’t sleep… “

“Why?” He nuzzled.

“I miss her.”

Scorpius rolled on his side and kissed Albus’ cheek. “You know it was the best they could do.”

Albus pulled a face. Scorpius didn’t have to even look, to know that Albus unwillingly agreed with him. 

“We’ll see her soon.”

“Yea… Don’t remind me! That’s going to be so awkward.” Albus sighed.

“Do you mean because your dad invited her to a Barbecue, or because he invited dad and me, too?” He teased his boyfriend. 

“Oh, shut up.” Albus groaned and pressed a pillow on his face to cover up how uncomfortable he felt about that future scenario.

Scorpius chuckled. 

Albus put the pillow aside again. “Seriously, Scorp. What do you think? How is she doing?”

“She’ll probably graduate Healing Academy before we graduate Hogwarts. And with much better results.”

Albus sighed.

“She wrote us a week ago, she’s fine and now stop worrying.” Scorpius climbed half on top of Albus and started kissing his neck.

“Hey! Are you trying to abstract me?” Albus didn’t fight it.

“Does it work?” Scorpius smiled into the kiss, already knowing the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need more Scorbus? Check out my other Fics. See you there. Leave a comment :D  
> 


End file.
